Secondes Chances
by Plume Violette
Summary: Et si Emma et Lily avaient une seconde chance de vivre leur enfance? Et si, en réalité, c'était également une seconde chance pour Regina? Une fiction maman Regina/bébé Emma. Situé après le 4x20 et totalement imaginé à partir de là...
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello! Voici une histoire démarrée sur un coup de tête, après avoir vu la promo pour l'épisode 4x21. L'histoire est vaguement basée sur ce qui s'y passe, mais je n'ai connaissance d'aucun autre spoiler donc spoiler-free à partir de là. J'ai trop de matière pour faire un OS comme j'en ai l'habitude, ce sera donc une histoire à chapitres, 4 ou 5 je pense. Je n'ai pas énormément le temps d'écrire mais je vais faire mon maximum pour poster cette histoire le plus rapidement possible. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira! Violette._**

\- J'ai juré de vous faire payer, hurla Lily.

Une nouvelle fois, elle tenta de se jeter sur Blanche-Neige mais Emma la saisit par la taille et réussit à la retenir. Pas pour très longtemps, songea toutefois la Sauveuse, qui ressentait jusque dans son propre corps les effets de la rage qui animait son ancienne amie.

Sans cesser de se débattre, Lily poussa un nouveau hurlement qui fit frissonner toute l'assemblée. Elle se figea soudain, les yeux emplis d'une lumière étrange. Décontenancée, Emma relâcha légèrement son emprise avant de se sentir projetée en arrière par une force inconnue. Elle heurta violemment le sol et se releva presqu'aussitôt… pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un énorme dragon.

\- Lily ? demanda-t-elle, stupéfaite.

La queue pleine d'écailles acérées battit l'air de manière vindicative avant de s'écraser au sol dans un nuage de poussière.

Emma plaça aussitôt ses deux mains en avant, prête à envoyer une décharge magique.

L'énorme bête sembla la jauger quelques instants, puis, avec une célérité que ne laissait pas présager sa gigantesque taille, se détourna d'elle pour se diriger vers Blanche-Neige. Cette dernière recula instinctivement jusqu'à se retrouver acculée contre un rocher. Le dragon ne perdit pas une seconde, ouvrant une gueule immense dont jaillit un torrent de feu.

Tout se déroula alors à une vitesse stupéfiante.

\- Snow ! hurla David, tentant de s'interposer entre sa femme et le souffle brûlant du dragon.

Il en fut empêché par Maléfice, mais Emma, qui avait accourut jusque là et que personne ne retenait, plongea sans hésiter.

\- Emma ! cria alors Regina, tout en envoyant un halo de lumière magique vers la Sauveuse.

Lorsque le flux lumineux toucha Emma, il s'intensifia brusquement sous l'effet de la magie blanche de la jeune femme. L'onde de choc projeta tout le monde à terre.

Gold fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits, ou peut-être ne les avait-il jamais réellement perdus. Il fronça les sourcils devant la scène qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

\- Incroyable, murmura le sorcier. Pourtant rompu à toutes formes de magie, le spectacle auquel il assistait le laissait bouche bée.

Emma et Lily, revenue à sa forme humaine, se trouvaient face à face au milieu de ce qui ressemblait à un cratère creusé par une météorite. Une sorte de coupole translucide s'élevait au-dessus des deux jeunes femmes, les isolant du reste du groupe. A l'intérieur, chacune d'entre elle était entourée d'une bulle iridescente qui palpitait légèrement, blanche pour Emma, noire pour Lily.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Lily.

Les sourcils froncés, Emma détailla l'enveloppe transparente qui l'entourait. D'une main prudente, elle appuya légèrement sur la bulle. Comme rien ne se passait, elle leva les yeux vers son ancienne amie.

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, avoua-t-elle.

Elle essaya d'apercevoir ce qui se passait à l'extérieur, mais elle ne put que distinguer des silhouettes mal définies. Elle avait la vague impression que quelqu'un l'appelait mais les sons du monde extérieur de ne lui parvenaient pas de manière claire, sans doute atténués par la coupole qu'elle devinait au-delà de sa bulle. Elle pouvait en revanche voir et entendre Lily parfaitement.

Et cette dernière, bien que déboussolée par la situation, était toujours aussi en colère !

\- Pourquoi t'es-tu interposée Emma ! jeta-t-elle d'une voix venimeuse.

\- C'est ma mère que tu allais brûler vive ! s'indigna Emma. Tu crois vraiment que j'allais te laisser faire sans rien tenter ?

\- Tu m'as volé ma vengeance, comme la parfaite petite Sauveuse que tu es ! cracha méchamment Lily.

Emma serra les poings.

\- Encore une fois, je n'ai pas choisi d'être la Sauveuse, répliqua-t-elle, les mâchoires serrées.

Elle jeta un regard noir à son ancienne amie, essayant tant bien que mal de contenir la rage qui fusait dans ses veines. Mais toute sa colère reflua lorsqu'elle vit les larmes inonder les yeux sombres de Lily.

Elle se sentit tout à coup abattue, comme vidée de toute énergie. Elle secoua la tête, agacée par cet ascenseur émotionnel qui, ces derniers temps, la faisait passer de la plus grande fureur à une profonde mélancolie en l'espace de quelques secondes.

\- Je suis tellement désolée Lily, souffla-t-elle doucement.

La jeune femme aux cheveux bruns se détourna, mais Emma eût le temps d'apercevoir les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Son esprit se projeta dans le passé, jusqu'à ce moment dans l'arrêt de bus où Lily l'avait suppliée de ne pas l'abandonner.

\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir repoussée quand tu avais besoin de moi, continua Emma sans se rendre compte qu'elle pleurait elle aussi.

Elle s'approcha le plus possible de la paroi translucide et leva une main tremblante vers son amie. Son cœur semblait avoir de la peine à battre, englué dans un magma de tristesse.

\- Je suis désolée pour ton enfance. Et… pour la mienne aussi. Parfois… je voudrais pouvoir tout recommencer, depuis le début.

Comme attirée par un aimant, Lily se rapprocha également d'Emma. Elle considéra sa main quelques instants avant de la lever à son tour et de la poser contre sa propre bulle.

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu souhaites ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

La Sauveuse hoche la tête avec ferveur.

\- Je le souhaite de tout cœur.

Lily acquiesça tristement.

\- C'est souvent ce que je souhaite moi aussi.

En disant ces mots, elle appuya légèrement contre l'enveloppe moirée, jusqu'à toucher la bulle irisée d'Emma. Cette dernière augmenta également la pression qu'elle exerçait sur la paroi translucide. A travers leurs larmes, les deux jeunes femmes se sourirent.

Leurs mains entrèrent alors en contact…

\- Maman ! Maman ! hurlait Henry.

Regina l'empêcha de justesse de toucher la coupole transparente.

\- Elle ne t'entend pas Henry, dit-elle doucement en l'attirant contre elle.

Le garçon se laissa faire.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette bulle ? demanda-t-il toutefois. Pourquoi Emma et Lily sont-elles piégées à l'intérieur ?

La Reine étudia d'un œil curieux le dispositif déployé devant elle.

\- On dirait… commença-t-elle avant d'être interrompue par Rumplestilskin.

\- C'est un sortilège de Seconde Chance.

Tout le langage non-verbal de Regina trahit son intense surprise.

\- Je croyais que c'était un Sortilège Impossible !

\- Il requiert une telle puissance magique et des circonstances si complexes qu'il est théoriquement irréalisable en effet, accorda le sorcier.

\- C'est quoi ce sortilège de Seconde Chance ? s'enquit Henry.

Gold ne répondit pas immédiatement, reportant son attention sur les deux jeunes femmes à l'intérieur de la bulle.

Un oiseau d'un superbe rouge écarlate, semblant sortir de nulle part, se mit à tournoyer lentement au-dessus du dôme transparent. Les plumes de sa queue ressemblaient à des flammes vives.

\- Le Phoenix… articula Regina d'une voix incrédule.

Rumplestilskin fit un pas en arrière.

\- Si ce sortilège est sur le point de se réaliser, vous voudrez reculer de quelques pas, très chers, déclara-t-il sur un ton énigmatique avant de se volatiliser dans un nuage de fumée violette.

Un sifflement strident se fit alors entendre et Regina eût à peine le temps de se dématérialiser avec Henry que la coupole s'illumina d'une lumière intense.

Regina et Henry se retrouvèrent près de David et Mary Margaret. La Reine jeta un regard interrogateur au Prince mais celui-ci secoua la tête tout en serrant sa femme contre lui d'un air inquiet. Les yeux de Blanche-Neige étaient irrémédiablement clos.

\- Regardez ! lança soudain Henry.

De la coupole lumineuse s'élevaient à présent deux colonnes de fumée, l'une noire et l'autre blanche. Alors que la lumière s'intensifiait encore, le phoenix disparut dans un éclair incandescent. Les deux volutes s'enroulèrent alors l'une autour de l'autre et se mirent à tourbillonner, lentement tout d'abord puis de plus en plus vite. Blanc et noir se mêlèrent au point de devenir indiscernables. Bientôt ne subsista qu'un cyclone gris dont la force centrifuge attirait les masses d'air et le rejetaient en un vent violent. Dans le même temps, la lumière de la coupole devenait de plus en plus aveuglante, comme un soleil sur le point d'imploser. Les témoins de la scène n'eurent d'autre choix que de détourner les yeux.

L'explosion retentit comme un coup de tonnerre, si violente que la terre trembla sous leurs pieds.

Et soudain, ce fut le silence.

Regina, Henry et David se regardèrent, abasourdis. Une fine poussière dorée semblait suspendue dans l'air, si bien qu'ils ne pouvaient rien distinguer à plus de quelques centimètres.

Lorsque les particules magiques se dispersèrent, un spectacle d'une beauté à couper le souffle se dévoila devant leurs yeux ébahis.

Un arc-en-ciel dérivait un arceau gracieux au-dessus du cratère, qui était à présent empli d'une eau cristalline. Les abords du mini-lac ainsi formé étaient recouverts d'un sable à la blancheur immaculée. L'arc-en-ciel, composé de couleurs à la fois tendres et lumineuses, paraissait vibrer dans l'air.

La voix de Maléfice les arracha à leur contemplation muette :

\- Il y a quelque chose aux pieds de l'arc-en-ciel, fit-elle remarquer.

En effet, à chaque pied on pouvait distinguer une coque argentée en forme de demi-lune.

Maléfice se dirigea vers l'une d'entre elle d'un mouvement fluide. Comme mû par une force surnaturelle, Henry s'avança dans la direction de l'autre demi-lune, mais Regina le retint doucement.

\- Laisse-moi y aller, demanda-t-elle.

Le garçon hocha la tête en signe d'accord et s'immobilisa.

Maléfice fut la première à atteindre sa cible. Henry la vit se pencher sur la coque couleur d'argent et porter une main à son cœur, visiblement bouleversée.

Intrigué, il se tourna vers sa mère qui s'était entre-temps agenouillée auprès de la seconde coque brillante.

De manière parfaitement synchrone, les deux femmes plongèrent les mains dans les demi-lunes d'argent et en retirèrent chacune ce qui ressemblait à un petit paquet doré qu'elles calèrent contre leur poitrine avec une égale délicatesse. Sur leurs visages se dessinaient des expressions jumelles de surprise et d'émerveillement. Elles entreprirent ensuite de revenir vers les autres membres du groupe, chargées de leurs précieux fardeaux.

Les réactions des trois hommes furent très différentes lorsqu'ils découvrirent ce que Maléfice et Regina portaient dans leurs bras.

Emmaillotés dans de magnifiques langes mordorés se trouvaient deux nouveau-nés.

Le rire sarcastique de Rumplestilskin s'éleva soudain, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

\- Si j'en crois ce que je vois, il s'agit donc bien d'un sortilège de Seconde Chance.

\- C'est impossible, murmura Regina.

\- Apparemment pas autant que nous le croyions, jeta Gold sur un ton amer. Il semblerait que tout ce que Miss Swan ait à faire soit de demander pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut. Cela en devient lassant.

Et dans un claquement de doigts, il disparut.

Henry s'approcha alors de Regina et tendit un doigt vers le bébé qu'elle tenait contre elle. Une petite main battit l'air avant de se saisir l'index du garçon.

\- Emma ? demanda doucement Henry, ému.

Les yeux verts du bébé semblèrent se focaliser quelques fractions de seconde sur le visage du jeune homme, mais l'effort était sans doute trop important pour un si petit être car ses paupières se refermèrent presqu'aussitôt. En revanche la petite main ne relâcha pas son emprise.

David, qui n'avait encore rien dit, observa le bébé pendant de longues secondes avant de caresser en tremblant la minuscule petite tête.

\- C'est bien Emma, confirma-t-il d'une voix nouée. Qu'allons-nous faire ? demanda-t-il à Regina sur un ton désespéré.

\- Nous n'allons rien faire du tout, répondit Maléfice à la place de la Reine.

\- Comment cela ? s'enquit Regina en faisant lentement volte-face, soucieuse de ne pas effrayer la fillette endormie contre elle.

La sorcière berça tendrement la petite Lily avant de lever un visage radieux.

\- Tu ne comprends pas ? C'est ma seconde chance. Non seulement j'ai récupéré ma fille, mais je vais en plus pouvoir l'élever. Même dans mes rêves les plus fous je n'aurais osé espérer pareil bonheur. Ne comptez pas sur moi pour changer quoi que ce soit à cette situation, affirma la sorcière d'un ton sans appel.

De même que Gold, un simple claquement de doigt lui suffit pour se volatiliser.

Regina arqua un sourcil mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle sourit d'un air encourageant à Henry et se tourna à nouveau vers David.

Ce dernier considéra quelques instants sa fille dans les bras de la Reine, puis son épouse étendue sur le sol.

\- Rentrons à la maison, proposa-t-il simplement en se penchant pour soulever Blanche-Neige.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Voici le 2ème chapitre! Un poil guimauve, peut-être, mais imaginer Regina s'occuper d'une toute petite Emma me plaît trop!**_

David installa délicatement Blanche-Neige sur le divan. Il déposa ensuite un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de sa bien-aimée. Derrière lui, Regina et Henry retinrent leur souffle. Mais David leur lança un regard navré.

\- J'ai déjà essayé là-bas, mais le baiser d'amour véritable n'est apparemment pas suffisant.

Sa voix brisée trahissait son émotion, et Henry s'avança pour poser une main sur l'épaule de son grand-père. David lui sourit tristement.

\- Le feu du dragon est extrêmement puissant, intervint Regina. Il est généralement fatal, Snow a eu beaucoup de chance. Sans l'intervention d'Emma….

A ces mots David se tourna vers la petite fille toujours endormie dans les bras de la Reine. Il l'observa longuement, le visage indéchiffrable.

\- Je ferai des recherches, nous trouverons un remède David, offrit encore Regina.

Henry eût pour sa mère un regard reconnaissant.

\- Maman est la meilleure. Elle trouvera j'en suis certain.

Le Prince hocha la tête sans mot dire, et se pencha à nouveau vers son épouse, jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touchent.

C'est à ce moment-là que la petite Emma se mit à pleurer. Regina la berça légèrement, ce qui l'apaisa aussitôt.

\- J'ai besoin de courage, mon amour, chuchota David à l'oreille de Blanche-Neige. Reste avec moi, je t'en prie.

Il resta longtemps immobile, et finit par se relever avec l'impression que son cœur était lourd comme du plomb. Il passa une main fatiguée sur son visage avant de prendre place sur une chaise près de Regina et d'Henry.

\- David… dit doucement Regina, Emma va finir par se réveiller. Elle aura besoin de…

Elle s'interrompit devant le regard affolé de David qui s'était relevé d'un bond.

\- Mon Dieu, mais nous n'avons rien ici ! Il faut tellement de temps pour préparer l'arrivée d'un bébé ! Mary Margaret a passé des jours entiers à rassembler tous les habits, les peluches, les… tout quoi ! Monter le berceau m'a pris des heures, et encore Emma…

Il jeta un coup d'œil au bébé avant de poursuivre d'une voix un peu éteinte :

\- Emma m'avait donné un sérieux coup de main. Ce ne sera pas le cas aujourd'hui, ajouta-t-il avec un rire sans joie.

Regina posa une main apaisante sur son avant-bras.

\- Je suis là, et Henry aussi. Nous allons t'aider, promit-elle tandis qu'Henry hochait vigoureusement la tête.

Si David acquiesça, il semblait toujours aussi perdu.

\- Peut-être pouvons-nous commencer par l'habiller ? suggéra la Reine. Vous avez sans doute gardé les anciens vêtements de Neal ?

A nouveau, le Prince lui jeta un regard paniqué.

\- Mon Dieu, Neal ! Il est avec Belle, je… je dois aller le chercher !

Il enfila rapidement sa veste et se précipitait vers la porte lorsque Regina l'arrêta :

\- David je conçois que toute cette situation soit étrange et bouleversante, mais tu dois garder ton sang-froid ! dit-elle d'une voix ferme. Ce dont Emma a besoin à présent, c'est de vêtements et de lait. Je m'occupe de l'habiller, tu vas à la pharmacie chercher du lait et des biberons. Neal peut très bien rester encore un peu avec Belle. Quant à Mary Margaret, elle est en sécurité ici.

Le ton clair et directif de la Reine parut rasséréner quelque peu David.

\- D'accord, dit-il. Henry, tu montreras à ta mère où se trouvent les vêtements dans la chambre de Neal si tu veux bien. Je serai de retour rapidement.

Restés seuls, Regina et Henry entreprirent de trouver de quoi vêtir la petite Emma, ce qui s'avéra plus ardu que prévu.

\- Et ça ? proposa Henry en sortant d'un tiroir un pyjama rayé.

Pour la troisième fois la Reine secoua la tête.

\- C'est beaucoup trop grand, dit-elle. Il nous faudrait des habits de nouveau-né.

Henry chercha encore un peu dans la commode mais finit par s'avouer vaincu.

\- Je ne trouve pas, apparemment tous ces vêtements sont ceux que Neal porte actuellement, il n'y en a pas de plus petits.

\- Snow a dû les stocker ailleurs, devina Regina. Tiens, prends un peu Emma dans tes bras, je vais regarder.

Le jeune homme blanchit légèrement à l'idée de saisir le minuscule bébé.

\- Tu es sûre ? demanda-t-il.

\- Evidemment ! Assieds-toi sur ce fauteuil. Tu as l'habitude de porter Neal non ?

\- Oui mais il est beaucoup plus grand !

\- Il ne l'a pas toujours été, sourit la Reine en déposant Emma dans les bras d'Henry.

Ce dernier ne semblait pas très rassuré.

\- Elle est vraiment très légère, dit-il. Elle a l'air si… fragile.

\- Tu t'en sors parfaitement, le rassura Regina.

Elle se mit ensuite en devoir d'inspecter les différentes boîtes empilées à côté de la commode.

\- Voilà ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain en soulevant une boîte recouverte de tissu bleu ciel. J'ai trouvé !

Comme Henry ne réagissait pas, elle se tourna vers lui. Elle marqua une pause devant le tableau qui s'offrait à ses yeux : la petite main du bébé était posée sur la poitrine du garçon, à l'emplacement du cœur, et Henry semblait lui sourire de toute son âme. L'émotion dans l'air était si forte qu'elle en devenait presque palpable, et à sa grande surprise Regina sentit ses yeux s'embuer.

A l'étage inférieur, la porte claqua, faisant sursauter tout le monde, y compris la petite Emma qui se mit à pleurer.

\- Je suis de retour, annonça David.

\- Nous sommes en haut, lança Regina d'une voix mal assurée.

\- Tout va bien ? s'enquit David en montant les marches.

Regina regarda son fils qui essayait tant bien que mal de calmer le bébé. Le moment était passé. Elle tendit au Prince la boîte qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

\- Oui, nous avons juste eu un peu de mal à trouver des vêtements à la bonne taille, mais je pense que ceux-ci irons.

\- Très bien, approuva David. J'ai trouvé du lait 1er âge et des tétines adaptées. J'ai également acheté des couches plus petites que celles de Neal à la pharmacie.

\- Euh, maman ? Grand-père ? interrompit Henry. Elle gigote drôlement là…

En effet, on devinait que les petits pieds du bébé s'agitaient furieusement sous la couverture couleur d'or.

\- Elle doit avoir faim, supposa David. Je vais préparer un biberon.

Regina récupéra l'enfant et prit la suite de David dans les escaliers.

\- On ne l'habille plus ? demanda Henry.

\- Je crois que le plus urgent est de la nourrir, estima Regina.

Henry eût un sourire amusé :

\- Oh oui, maman est toujours de très mauvaise humeur quand elle a faim !

Un sourire étira les lèvres de la Reine. Elle secoua la tête, impressionnée par la facilité avec laquelle Henry semblait s'adapter à la situation.

David prépara rapidement un biberon et le mit à dans le chauffe-biberon.

\- Ce sera prêt dans deux minutes, annonça-t-il.

Il s'adossa au plan de travail de la cuisine et posa son regard sur son épouse. Il était si absorbé dans sa contemplation et si perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas le signal émanant de l'appareil. Il ne semblait pas non plus entendre les hurlements de sa fille, que Regina avait basculée en position verticale contre son épaule et promenait à travers le loft pour tenter de la faire patienter. Elle réalisa soudain que David était immobile comme une statue.

\- David… appela-t-elle, elle a faim.

\- Oui, bien sûr ! s'exclama le Prince. Il s'empressa de tendre le biberon à Regina.

Cette dernière marqua un temps d'arrêt.

\- Tu ne veux pas le lui donner ? s'étonna-t-elle.

David se décomposa à ces mots.

\- Ce que je voudrais vraiment, dit-il d'une voix nouée, c'est que sa mère puisse le lui donner. Malheureusement elle…

Il prit une profonde inspiration et tenta de réguler son souffle soudain saccadé.

\- David… commença Regina.

Les pleurs de la petite Emma redoublèrent soudain. Une chose à la fois, songea alors la Reine.

\- Chut chut chut, voilà, c'est prêt, dit-elle gentiment au bébé.

Elle s'installa sur l'un des tabourets du bar et introduisit la tétine dans la petite bouche ouverte. Bientôt l'on entendit plus qu'un léger bruit de succion.

Emma plongea son regard dans celui de Regina, qui fut saisie par l'intensité émanant des iris verts. Cela ne dura cependant qu'un instant, car la fillette referma rapidement les paupières, si bien que la Reine se dit qu'il s'agissait sans doute de son imagination. La situation était si étrange… donner le biberon à une personne qui était encore adulte le matin même… il était tout à fait normal d'être un peu déboussolée.

Le corps de la fillette se détendait au fur et à mesure qu'elle buvait, et Regina se retrouva plongée plusieurs années en arrière, lorsque c'est Henry qu'elle tenait contre elle de la sorte. Une vague de tendresse inattendue la submergea. Elle leva la tête pour reprendre contenance et croisa le regard attentif d'Henry.

\- Tout va bien maman ?

Regina acquiesça en souriant.

\- Ça me rappelle des souvenirs, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Oh, s'exclama le jeune garçon.

Apparemment content de cette explication, il se rapprocha de sa mère et se pencha vers le bébé.

\- Elle est mignonne tu ne trouves pas ?

Regina détailla le petit visage, le petit nez froncé, les quelques cheveux blonds, la minuscule bouche qui tétait avec ferveur.

\- Adorable, assura-t-elle.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3! Le précédent était un peu plus court, et cela risque d'arriver encore... ou pas! Les chapitres correspondent à une scène dans ma tête, et sont donc plus ou moins longs, c'est difficile de calibrer exactement. Ce qui compte à mes yeux, c'est que ce soit cohérent et agréable à lire, j'espère que c'est le cas. Bonne lecture! Violette**_

Henry descendit les escaliers en baillant. Il n'avait pas regardé l'heure sur son réveil avant de se lever, mais il se doutait qu'il était tôt, bien trop tôt. La couleur rosée du ciel le renseignait d'ailleurs plutôt bien sur le stade peu avancé de la journée. Il stoppa en bas des marches en avisant la posture de sa mère assise au bar de la cuisine. Elle se tenait la tête à une main et plongeait à intervalles réguliers une cuillère dans ce qui ressemblait suspicieusement à un bol de céréales. Sur l'épaule gauche de son pyjama de soie anthracite s'étalait une tache blanchâtre. Il étouffa un rire.

\- Maman…

\- Mmmmhhh ? marmonna Regina d'un air absent.

\- Ça va ? insista Henry.

La Reine fronça les sourcils.

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

Henry pointa du doigt le bol posé devant sa mère.

\- Tu manges des céréales multicolores. Avec du lait. Tu n'aimes pas le lait, précisa-t-il.

\- Oh ! s'exclama Regina.

Avec un soupir, elle fit glisser bol et cuillère vers son fils.

\- Je crois que j'ai voulu te préparer ton petit déjeuner. Et que j'ai commencé à le manger quand je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'était que six heures du matin et que tu n'étais pas encore levé. Pourquoi es-tu debout si tôt d'ailleurs ? Ce n'est pas un jour d'école aujourd'hui si ?

\- Si… répondit lentement Henry. Tu es sûre que ça va ?

Regina lui tapota la joue tout en lui offrant un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

\- Tout va bien mon chéri… C'est juste que je suis si fatiguée, gémit-elle en se massant les tempes.

Henry bailla à nouveau.

\- J'avoue que je vais avoir du mal à ne pas m'endormir en classe…

Derrière eux, une voix lasse s'éleva :

\- Je suis désolé de vous imposer ça.

\- David ! sursauta Regina.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle scruta la pénombre derrière elle. Vêtu d'un pyjama dont le haut et le bas étaient dépareillés, les cheveux en bataille, David était assis par terre, adossé au divan sur lequel Mary Margaret était allongée.

\- Tu m'as fait peur ! lui reprocha la Reine.

Le Prince hocha la tête et referma les yeux.

\- Désolé pour ça aussi, dit-il d'une voix défaite.

Henry et Regina échangèrent un regard inquiet.

La Reine se leva et se rapprocha du Prince. Au passage, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Snow, dont l'état était stationnaire.

\- Tu n'as aucune raison d'être désolé. J'ai proposé de t'aider et je le fais de mon plein gré.

\- J'avais oublié à quel point s'occuper d'un nourrisson est épuisant. Et ça ne fait que trois jours…

\- Ce n'est pas le seul problème David. S'occuper d'un nourrisson à deux est gérable, mais pas quand un deuxième bébé se réveille à chaque fois qu'il entend le premier.

\- Ça complique les choses, admit David.

La Reine soupira.

\- Ça ne marchera jamais comme ça… il n'y a pas assez de place ici pour nous tous. C'est horriblement mal insonorisé. Chaque fois que quelqu'un bouge ne serait-ce qu'un orteil tout le monde est réveillé.

David esquissa un sourire fatigué.

\- Je pense que tu exagères là.

\- A peine… renchérit Regina, pourtant contente d'avoir réussi à faire sourire l'homme visiblement épuisé.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne s'installerait pas tous chez toi maman ? proposa alors Henry. C'est beaucoup plus grand. Et l'insonorisation est de bien meilleure qualité.

Regina se tourna vers David, secrètement ravie que la proposition vienne de son fils. Pour sa part, elle y songeait depuis un bon moment. Plus exactement à chaque fois que l'un des deux bébés pleurait et qu'il était impossible de fermer l'œil.

\- Je n'ai pas le courage de tout emballer et installer dans la voiture… soupira le Prince.

\- Eh bien, le transport n'est pas exactement un problème, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, répliqua Regina en agitant les doigts.

David resta silencieux, et Regina fronça les sourcils, soupçonnant une toute autre raison que ce problème logistique qui pouvait parfaitement s'arranger avec un peu de magie.

\- David ? demanda-t-elle.

Ce dernier se redressa légèrement. Saisissant la main inerte de son épouse il avoua.

\- Je ne veux pas partir. Snow devrait être chez elle quand elle se réveillera. Et c'est important que Neal reste dans un environnement familier… je suis certain que sa mère lui manque terriblement, et il est déjà perturbé par la présence d'un autre bébé…

\- Emma, coupa Regina, contrariée qu'il se réfère en ces termes distants à sa fille.

\- Emma, approuva David. Ce n'est pas juste pour elle non plus. Elle devrait avoir toute l'attention dont elle a besoin, pouvoir profiter de ses deux parents.

La Reine retint un soupir agacé, et tenta de parler le plus calmement possible.

\- Je sais ce que tu veux, tu veux que Snow soit avec toi et qu'elle puisse s'occuper de ses enfants. Tu veux pour elle cette deuxième chance d'élever Emma, et que vous soyez tous heureux ensemble. Mais devine quoi ? Parfois on n'obtient pas ce qu'on veut et il faut se contenter de ce qu'on a ! Bienvenue dans mon monde !

Elle s'était un peu emportée vers la fin de son monologue, et le regretta en voyant les yeux de David s'embuer. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas totalement tort : qui sait dans quel état d'esprit Mary Margaret allait s'éveiller ? Ne valait-il pas mieux qu'elle soit dans un environnement familier ?

\- Peut-être pouvons-nous trouver une autre solution dans ce cas ? proposa-t-elle. Je pourrais rentrer chez moi avec Henry, et Emma…

\- Quoi ? Tu veux arracher Emma à son foyer ? C'est exactement ce qui lui est arrivé la première fois, il est hors de question que je l'abandonne une encore une fois ! s'insurgea David.

Il la fixait d'un air révolté, les yeux emplis d'une souffrance déchirante.

Regina détourna le regard. Elle avait envisagé de rendre Henry au bout de quelques jours à une certaine époque et en avait été incapable, pourtant il n'était même pas encore vraiment son fils. Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce que ressentait David. Sois gentille, se sermonna-t-elle, c'est difficile pour lui.

\- Je ne te demande pas de l'abandonner, dit-elle doucement, je te propose de garder Emma la nuit chez moi. Nous dormirons tous mieux : toi, moi, Henry, Neal et Emma ! Je te la ramènerai tous les jours, et pendant que tu la garderas je pourrais enfin consacrer un peu de temps aux recherches sur le sommeil provoqué par le feu du dragon. J'ai à peine eu l'occasion de passer au caveau. Si nous voulons résoudre cette situation, nous devons absolument nous organiser.

Le visage fermé, le Prince ne répondit pas immédiatement. Regina attendit patiemment. Elle savait qu'elle avait raison, son dernier argument était plus que valable. Pour autant, elle comprenait les réticences de David. Le choix cornélien qui s'offrait à lui devait faire remonter de mauvais souvenirs à la surface. Elle tenta de ne pas s'appesantir sur son rôle dans cette affaire, malheureusement l'aiguillon de la culpabilité se fit inévitablement sentir. C'était à cause d'elle, du sort qu'elle avait jeté, que Blanche-Neige et le Prince Charmant avaient été obligés d'abandonner leur petite fille à peine née.

A l'étage, des pleurs de bébé retentirent soudain. David se leva. Quand il redescendit les escaliers avec Emma dans les bras, Regina avait déjà préparé et chauffé un biberon, qu'elle tendit à David sans rien dire. Elle monta ensuite prendre une douche et s'habiller tandis que le Prince se réinstallait au sol contre le divan pour nourrir la fillette.

\- Je ne suis pas un mauvais père… lança-t-il quand Regina réapparut quelques minutes plus tard.

La Reine se tourna prudemment vers lui, se demandant quelle était la meilleure façon de répondre. Elle décida d'être honnête.

\- Tu n'es pas un mauvais père, confirma-t-elle. Tu es malheureux, déboussolé et dépassé. N'importe qui le serait dans une telle situation.

\- En aucun cas je ne pourrais m'occuper de deux bébés tout seul, admit David.

\- C'est pourquoi je te propose mon aide, lui fit remarquer Regina.

Le Prince resta silencieux.

\- Je prendrais bien soin d'elle, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-elle avec douceur. J'ai… j'ai élevé Henry, toute seule. Je sais m'occuper d'un bébé.

\- Je n'en doute pas, assura David. Je t'ai vu à l'œuvre ces derniers jours. Emma… Emma semble t'apprécier.

Le compliment toucha la Reine bien plus qu'elle n'aurait su l'admettre. Elle eût envie d'être honnête jusqu'au bout.

\- As-tu pensé que cela pouvait être une seconde chance pour moi aussi ? articula-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda le Prince.

Hésitante, Regina expliqua :

\- Emma a été privée de ses parents à cause de moi… Le fait de prendre soin d'elle… quelque part… c'est peut-être une façon de lui rendre… de vous rendre… ce que je vous ai volé.

Elle fut tentée de disparaître aussitôt après cette déclaration, tant la sensation de vulnérabilité qui l'assaillit était difficile à supporter. Elle se força néanmoins à rester, croisant ses bras contre elle dans un geste inconscient d'auto-défense. Le Prince l'observa un long moment.

\- D'accord, accepta-t-il finalement, à la grande surprise de Regina.

Il alla déposer le biberon vide dans l'évier et réajusta la position d'Emma dans ses bras.

\- Tu es si petite, chuchota-t-il en l'embrassant. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, j'espère que tu le sais.

La fillette tourna son visage vers celui de son père et plongea son regard dans le sien. Quoiqu'un peu étonné, il lui sourit.

\- Parfois, quand elle me regarde comme ça, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est toujours là, dit-il à Regina.

\- Elle n'est pas réellement partie…

\- Tu sais ce que je veux dire… dit David.

\- Oui, reconnut Regina. Elle n'a pas vraiment le regard d'un bébé.

Elle-même s'était déjà plusieurs fois laissé happer par la profondeur de ces yeux verts, bien trop sages pour leur âge.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je te rappelle que le Sortilège de Seconde Chance fait partie des Sortilèges Impossibles. Même Belle n'a pu trouver quoi que ce soit dans la littérature à ce sujet, hormis sur son supposé caractère… impossible, justement.

Le père passa un doigt caressant sur la joue de son enfant.

\- J'espère que ça ira, souhaita-t-il avec ferveur.

\- C'est supposé être un sortilège bénéfique, lui rappela la Reine.

Les lèvres du Prince s'étirèrent en un sourire désabusé.

\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que la magie a toujours un prix…

Le cœur de la Reine se serra, David vivait vraiment mal les choses. Privés de ses plus fidèles soutiens, de la présence aimante de sa moitié et de la volonté farouche de sa fille, il se trouvait dans l'obligation de lui faire confiance, à elle entre toutes personnes. Bien que leur relation ait favorablement évolué ces derniers temps, elle savait qu'à un certain niveau il la voyait encore et toujours comme la Méchante Reine, et elle ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer. Elle avait parfois l'impression qu'elle ne pourrait jamais se racheter totalement à ses yeux. Elle refusait néanmoins de se laisser décourager. Changer ce qui s'était passé n'était pas en son pouvoir, mais aujourd'hui au moins, elle se devait de faire du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

\- Je crois que ce prix-là a déjà été payé trente ans auparavant, déclara-t-elle d'une voix déterminée. Gardons espoir d'accord ?

Quelques instants passèrent avant que David ne relève la tête, souriant franchement cette fois-ci.

\- Tu as raison, gardons espoir, déclara-t-il sur un ton tout à coup plus léger.

Surprise par ce revirement subit, Regina ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la petite main d'Emma posée sur la poitrine de son père.

Le soleil entra alors dans la pièce, étirant ses rayons chaleureux jusque dans les moindres recoins du loft. Henry, qui s'était assoupi au comptoir, la tête posée à côté de son bol de céréales, poussa un grognement.

\- Que dirais-tu de rentrer à la maison avec moi ? proposa la Reine en avisant les cernes qui s'étalaient sous les yeux de son fils.

\- Et l'école ?

\- Pas d'école pour toi aujourd'hui. Je te ferais une dispense. Tu vas m'aider à aménager une chambre pour Emma.

\- Génial ! approuva Henry.

Il se dépêcha de ranger les vestiges de son petit-déjeuner.

\- Henry est enchanté, remarqua David, amusé.

\- Il est probablement celui d'entre nous qui gère le mieux toute cette affaire… convint Regina en regardant son fils se précipiter dans les escaliers.

Elle sursauta lorsque la large main de David se posa sur son épaule.

\- Merci Regina, dit-il d'une voix sincère.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bon... je crois que je suis partie pour plus de 4-5 chapitres finalement, mettons plutôt une dizaine je pense... et finalement bien plus centré sur Regina que ce que j'avais imaginé au départ, mais c'est un personnage génial! En vous souhaitant bonne lecture! Violette**_

\- Quelle chambre allons-nous choisir ? demanda Regina en ouvrant la porte d'entrée du manoir.

\- La bleue, répondit Henry sans aucune hésitation.

\- Eh bien, en voilà un cri du cœur ! s'amusa Regina.

\- Elle est parfaite, renchérit Henry en déposant son sac à dos dans le hall, elle n'est pas loin des nôtres, et puis j'ai toujours aimé cette couleur.

\- Moi aussi… sourit la Reine d'un air un peu nostalgique.

\- Maman, appela Henry, déjà à mi-chemin dans la cage d'escalier menant à l'étage, tu viens ?

\- J'arrive, se reprit Regina.

Elle prit la suite de son fils, et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt tous les deux au milieu de la « chambre bleue ». Bien nommée, la pièce était peinte d'un bleu azur très doux. Aux fenêtres étaient suspendus de délicats voilages de mousseline blanche qui conféraient à l'espace une lumière tamisée. Le mobilier, en revanche était moins adapté à une chambre de bébé : la lourde armoire en ébène massif ainsi que l'immense lit et ses tables de chevet assorties devraient disparaître.

\- Bon alors… on commence par quoi ? demanda Henry en étouffant un bâillement.

La Reine jeta un coup d'œil à son fils, dont les cernes toujours aussi marquées indiquaient un manque de sommeil certain. Elle-même ne se sentait guère plus vaillante si elle devait être tout à fait honnête.

\- On commence par faire une sieste, décida-t-elle.

Henry n'émit pas la moindre protestation. Hochant simplement la tête, il se dirigea vers sa chambre et s'affala sur son lit sur lequel il s'endormit probablement avant même que sa tête n'entre en contact avec l'oreiller.

Il s'éveilla quelques heures plus tard au son de ce qui lui sembla être un coup de tonnerre. Tous ses sens en alerte, il se redressa sur son lit. Un autre grondement sourd se fit entendre. Cette fois, il l'identifia comme interne à la maison et se leva pour tenter d'en trouver la provenance.

Il commença par la chambre bleue, mais celle-ci était vide. Littéralement vide, d'ailleurs, puisque débarrassée du lit double et de l'imposante armoire. Apparemment sa mère avait dormi moins longtemps que lui.

Guidé par le bruit intermittent, il finit par la découvrir dans le grenier, en train de rassembler divers panneaux de bois poussiéreux.

\- Oh, Henry, tu es réveillé ? l'accueillit la Reine. Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Comme un béb… non, oublie ça, se reprit-il, je crois que je n'utiliserai plus jamais cette expression de ma vie !

Regina lui sourit d'un air entendu tout en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Des fouilles archéologiques ? lui demanda Henry avec curiosité.

\- Presque, répondit Régina, j'essaye de retrouver tes meubles de bébé.

\- Pour Emma ?

La Reine arqua un sourcil et Henry se dépêcha de poursuivre avant que le commentaire ironique qu'il sentait venir ne puisse voir le jour.

\- Je suis juste étonné que tu n'en fabriques pas par magie. Tu l'as fait pour le berceau d'Emma quand nous étions chez David.

Prise en défaut, Regina haussa les épaules.

\- J'ai juste pensé que ce serait bien pour Emma d'avoir des meubles qui viennent de sa famille… qui ont une histoire… elle a grandi dans des orphelinats, ou dans des familles d'accueil, sans rien qui ne lui appartienne vraiment… enfin… j'ai pensé…

Elle semblait hésitante tout à coup, comme si elle se demandait si c'était réellement une bonne décision. Henry se rapprocha d'elle et lui planta un baiser sur la joue.

\- Je pense que c'est une idée géniale !

Mère et fils passèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi à nettoyer et monter les meubles, ainsi qu'à décorer la chambre destinée à Emma.

Lorsque David arriva dans la soirée avec les deux bébés, il put admirer leur travail. Dans la chambre il y avait un présent un joli lit de bois blanc, recouvert d'un ciel de lit tout aussi immaculé. Une petite commode, ainsi qu'une armoire assortie étaient dressées le long d'un mur. A côté de la fenêtre se trouvait un fauteuil à bascule en osier blond, garni de coussins blancs et bleu ciel. L'ensemble dégageait une impression de douceur, de confort, et de sécurité.

\- C'est superbe, déclara David au bout de quelques instants. Merci à vous deux. Emma a beaucoup de chance de vous avoir.

Il ouvrit alors le sac dans lequel il avait rassemblé les quelques affaires de sa fille et en sortit un paquet bien emballé. A l'intérieur se trouvait un mobile fait de petites licornes en verre bleuté.

\- Je viens de récupérer ceci chez Gold. Je pensais l'accrocher au-dessus du berceau d'Emma à la maison, mais je me dis qu'il vaudrait peut-être mieux le mettre ici ?

\- Il était à maman ? demanda Henry.

La Prince acquiesça.

\- Il était suspendu au-dessus de son berceau, mais nous… nous n'avons jamais eu l'occasion de nous en servir…

\- Tu ne préfères pas l'accrocher chez toi ? s'étonna la Reine.

\- Je me suis dit que ce serait bien qu'elle ait un peu de chez elle ici aussi, expliqua David en trébuchant un peu sur les mots.

D'un geste de la main, Regina dupliqua alors le mobile. Elle suspendit la réplique à l'anneau qui retenait le ciel de lit.

\- Ainsi Emma se sentira chez elle où qu'elle soit, dit-elle doucement.

…..

Il était plus de minuit lorsqu'Henry entra sans bruit dans la chambre d'Emma. Installée dans le fauteuil à bascule, Regina finissait de donner son biberon au bébé.

\- Je croyais que tu dormais, s'étonna-t-elle en prenant conscience de la présence de son fils dans la pièce.

\- Impossible de fermer l'œil, admit Henry, j'ai tellement dormi tout à l'heure…

\- Tu tiendrais Emma quelques instants ? demanda alors Regina en se levant, le temps que je lui trouve des vêtements propres ?

\- Bien sûr, accepta le jeune homme.

Il saisit la petite fille dans ses bras et prit place à son tour dans le fauteuil en osier. Pendant ce temps, Regina soupirait devant le contenu du sac que lui avait remis David.

\- Tu sais quoi ? dit-elle tout à coup, demain nous irons faire du shopping.

\- Nous ? grimaça Henry.

\- Emma et moi, corrigea alors Regina en souriant.

\- Elle manque de vêtements ? s'enquit Henry.

La Reine reposa le sac duquel elle avait sorti un body blanc et une grenouillère rayée de vert et de bleu.

\- Pas vraiment, mais je n'en peux plus de ces pyjamas à rayures. J'ai toujours pensé que Snow avait des goûts très discutables en matière de vêtements, ceux de Neal ne font pas exception.

Henry se mit à rire.

\- Ça fait à peine quelques jours que tu les utilises ! Et puis qu'en est-il des objets chargés d'histoire, hein ? ajouta-t-il malicieusement, ce sont les pyjamas de son frère !

\- Tout est une question de mesure Henry, répliqua la Reine sur un ton qui se voulait faussement sérieux. Emma n'a sûrement pas souvent eu l'occasion d'avoir des vêtements neufs dans sa petite enfance et je vais me faire un plaisir de remédier à cela !

Henry se balança quelques instants en observant sa mère d'un air pensif.

\- Tu prends tout ça vraiment à cœur, remarqua-t-il.

\- Trop ? demanda Regina en se baissant pour récupérer la fillette qui commençait à s'endormir.

Elle l'installa sur la commode, qui servait également de table à langer, et se mit en devoir de la changer. Henry se balançait toujours doucement d'avant en arrière, apparemment perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Non, je ne crois pas… répondit-il finalement, je me demandais juste… non rien.

Regina se tourna vers son fils en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Qu'y a-t-il mon chéri ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Est-ce que tu as déjà pensé à avoir d'autres enfants ? lança alors Henry.

La question prit la Reine au dépourvu.

\- Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas, je… je te vois faire avec Emma, tu as l'air si à l'aise… je me demandais, c'est tout.

Henry haussa les épaules d'un air nonchalant qui ne trompa en aucun cas sa mère. La réponse lui importait, elle le sentait. Elle ne réfléchit pas plus de quelques secondes.

\- Non, avoua-t-elle, je n'y avais sincèrement jamais pensé. Je voulais un enfant. Tu es devenu mon fils et cela suffisait à mon bonheur. Je n'ai jamais éprouvé l'envie d'avoir un autre bébé.

\- Et maintenant ? interrogea encore Henry.

Regina regarda la toute petite fille qu'elle était en train d'habiller. Comme si elle avait senti la gravité du moment, Emma vrilla son regard à celui de la Reine. Surprise, cette dernière retint son souffle pendant quelques secondes. Elle rompit le lien la première en fermant les yeux.

\- La question ne se pose pas, Emma n'est pas ma fille, énonça-t-elle d'une voix détachée.

Elle ignora la pointe de tristesse qui s'insinua en elle au moment où elle prononçait ces mots. Elle ignora son intuition qui lui soufflait quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas comprendre. Elle ignora le regard aigu de son fils qui avait probablement perçu ce quelque chose.

En revanche, elle n'ignora pas les sanglots d'Emma qui s'était subitement mise à pleurer, et la prit aussitôt contre elle pour la consoler.

Sa propre tristesse et son propre inconfort parurent se résorber en même temps que la fillette se calmait. Elle se demanda brièvement si c'était le fruit du hasard ou si autre chose était en jeu, mais Henry apparut tout à coup à ses côtés. Il embrassa Emma sur le front et déposa un baiser sur la tempe de Regina.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, je trouve que tu es une mère formidable, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille avant de quitter la pièce.

Berçant toujours la petite fille qui s'était blottie contre elle, la Reine laissa la joie inonder son cœur.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bien... voilà la suite! On avance un peu du côté de... oh mais non, je ne vais pas vous le dire. Lisez! ;-) En espérant toujours que cette histoire vous plaît. Violette.**_

Regina referma le grimoire d'un claquement sec.

\- Quinze jours ! gronda-t-elle à voix haute bien qu'elle fût seule. Quinze jours et je n'ai pas avancé d'un pouce !

Les échos de sa tirade agacée se réverbérèrent sur les voûtes ouvragées du caveau. Elle lança sans ménagements le gros ouvrage relié de cuir sur une pile de livres déjà imposante et soupira. Elle commençait sérieusement à désespérer, la matinée touchait à sa fin et n'avait pas été plus fructueuse que les précédentes.

Belle n'avait pas eu plus de chance qu'elle à la bibliothèque, et Gold ne voulait rien savoir de cette affaire. Regina le soupçonnait d'avoir des problèmes plus importants à résoudre, ou alors il n'en avait strictement rien à faire, ce qui n'était pas à exclure.

Elle manipula pensivement quelques flacons de forme et couleurs diverses en se demandant pour la énième fois si elle devait traquer Maléfice. Elle était persuadée que la sorcière avait des informations sur les sorts liés au feu des dragons, malheureusement elle était absolument introuvable. Un nouveau soupir passa la barrière de ses lèvres quand il lui vint à l'esprit que c'était une mission parfaite pour Emma, mais que cette dernière était dans l'incapacité de la mener à bien.

Soudain, un contact dans son dos la fit violemment sursauter. Elle se détendit quasiment aussitôt en entendant une voix charmeuse dans son oreille.

\- Bonjour ma Reine, chuchota Robin en entourant la jeune femme de ses bras.

Regina se laissa aller contre la poitrine de l'homme en souriant.

\- Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver… dit-elle doucement.

\- Un voleur doit savoir se faire discret, répliqua Robin sur le même ton.

Le sourire de Regina s'agrandit.

\- Il n'y a rien d'intéressant à voler ici…

\- Oh si ! Quelque chose ici m'intéresse au plus haut point…

\- Quoi donc ? demanda alors la Reine en se retournant dans les bras de se amant.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, une étincelle de malice dans le regard. Sa voix était douce, rauque et diablement sexy. Robin en oublia un instant de respirer. Elle savait exactement l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui, et il savait qu'elle le savait. Mais ils pouvaient être deux à jouer à ce petit jeu.

\- Ce livre, déclara-t-il contre toute attente, en produisant entre son index et son majeur un minuscule ouvrage à la couverture noire recouverte d'inscriptions dorées.

Regina ne put masquer un mouvement de déception, qui arracha à Robin un petit sourire triomphant. Néanmoins la Reine se reprit très vite.

\- Vraiment ? susurra-t-elle sur un ton plein de challenge, rapprochant son visage au point que ses lèvres écarlates ne se trouvent plus qu'à quelques millimètres de celles du voleur.

\- Non… pas vraiment… capitula alors Robin en s'emparant des lèvres tentatrices.

Le caveau s'emplit de silence le temps d'un long, très long baiser.

\- Tu me manques… soupira Regina lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, légèrement essoufflés.

\- Toi aussi, avoua le voleur.

Ils se sourirent un peu tristement, douloureusement conscients de toutes les circonstances qui se dressaient sur leur chemin pour les séparer. Sans mot dire, Robin attira la Reine contre lui et la serra dans ses bras. Ils restèrent longtemps silencieux, savourant simplement la présence de l'autre dans le calme des lieux, loin de tous les tourments de la vie extérieur.

\- Es-tu passées voir Zelena dernièrement ? demanda soudain Robin.

\- Je n'ai pas franchement eu le temps, répondit Regina. Pourquoi ? interrogea-t-elle en remarquant l'air pensif de son compagnon.

Robin lui jeta un regard un peu fébrile, tout en se grattant la nuque d'un geste nerveux.

\- Je… non c'est… rien, déclara-t-il sur un ton hésitant.

Regina fronça les sourcils.

\- Que se passe-t-il Robin ? demanda-t-elle en posant une main sur la joue râpeuse de l'homme.

Le voleur pencha la tête et posa sa propre main sur celle de la Reine.

\- Ça me rend mal à l'aise de la savoir enfermée… dans son état, avoua-t-il alors.

La première réaction de Regina fut de retirer sa main, mais Robin la retint avec douceur, les yeux emplis d'une supplique muette.

\- Je suppose que je ne peux pas t'en vouloir d'être un homme attentionné, soupira la jeune femme au bout de quelques secondes de réflexion... Et je suppose qu'étant privée de magie, elle ne peut pas grand'chose contre nous… Et il ne sera pas dit que j'aurais mis en danger la santé de ce bébé en empêchant sa mère de respirer un peu d'air frais.

\- Tu vas la libérer alors ?

\- Je… je suppose, énonça lentement la Reine. Mais elle n'aura droit qu'à un périmètre limité par une barrière magique crée par mes soins.

Robin hocha la tête.

\- Il faut rester prudents. Merci, souffla-t-il encore.

Regina se contenta d'un sourire désenchanté. Le cœur serré, l'archer l'attira à nouveau contre lui.

\- Je suis tellement désolé pour tout ça Regina, murmura-t-il.

La Reine le coupa d'un baiser.

\- C'est de moi que Zelena veut se venger je te rappelle. On s'en sortira. Ensemble.

\- Ensemble, approuva Robin en lui saisissant la main et en liant ses doigts aux siens.

Regina sourit un peu plus franchement. Elle avait de l'espoir, un réel espoir qu'ils sauraient surmonter cette difficulté tous les deux. Assez d'espoir pour faire taire la petite voix qui lui disait que tout tournait toujours à son désavantage.

Elle avisa soudain le petit livre que Robin tenait toujours dans son autre main.

\- D'où vient-il celui-là ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Il était sur la pile, l'informa Robin.

\- Je ne rappelle pas l'avoir vu ce matin… ni jamais d'ailleurs…

Intriguée, elle se mit à feuilleter l'ouvrage. Il était rempli d'une écriture manuscrite très serrée, à peine lisible. L'encre avait pâlit par endroit, rendant la lecture encore plus difficile.

\- Je crois que je tiens enfin quelque chose, murmura tout de même Regina après avoir déchiffré tant bien que mal quelques pages.

\- Vraiment ? se réjouit Robin.

\- Il y est fait mention du feu du dragon, expliqua la Reine. Il va falloir que j'étudie tout ça plus en détail, mais c'est franchement encourageant.

\- Tu vas peut-être pouvoir trouver de quoi aider Snow !

\- C'est incroyable, voilà deux semaines que je passe mes matinées ici sans rien trouver, et il suffit que tu apparaisses pour trouver LE livre qui contient peut-être la solution ! s'exclama Regina, incrédule.

\- Mais je suis incroyable, ma Reine, vous ne le saviez donc pas ? la taquina Robin.

\- Oh que si, rectifia Regina d'une voix langoureuse, absolument incroyable…

Son regard laissait supposer qu'elle parlait de tout autre chose que de la découverte du livre. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à mi-chemin et fusionnèrent dans un baiser passionné qui les laissa haletants.

\- Je dois bientôt chercher Roland à l'école, annonça Robin à regret, arrachant à sa compagne un gémissement de frustration.

Front contre front, ils prirent un moment pour retrouver leur souffle.

\- Viens avec moi, suggéra Robin.

La Reine hésita un instant, mais finit par secouer la tête.

\- Non, dit-elle, maintenant que je tiens une piste, je préfèrerais voir ce que je peux en tirer. David est dans tous ses états, je ne voudrais pas retarder les choses si j'ai la possibilité de faire autrement.

\- Bien sûr, approuva le voleur en embrassant le front de son aimée. Je n'ose pas imaginer combien ça doit être difficile pour David. C'est vraiment adorable de ta part de l'aider comme tu le fais.

\- Adorable ? releva la Reine.

Ce n'était pas un adjectif qu'elle s'était vu souvent attribuer, et elle se rappelait parfaitement de la dernière fois que cela avait eu lieu. Une pointe de nostalgie la traversa.

\- Regina ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Rien… répondit la Reine. C'est juste, c'est juste que… ça ressemble à quelque chose qu'Emma aurait pu me dire.

\- Elle te manque ? demanda Robin.

Regina le regarda d'un air étonné. Emma Swan lui manquait-elle ? Elle ne s'était honnêtement pas posé la question, et la réponse qui lui venait la surprenait plus encore.

\- En fait, je crois que oui, avoua-t-elle lentement.

\- Tu as l'air surprise, s'amusa le voleur.

\- Je… oui, c'est vrai. Elle est venue me voir il n'y a pas si longtemps en me disant qu'elle pensait que nous avions un lien spécial, que nous nous comprenions d'une manière particulière à cause de ce que nous avons vécu, à cause de la magie et… elle croyait que nous pouvions être amies.

Le désarroi de Regina transparaissait dans toute son attitude.

\- Jusqu'à ce moment, je n'avais jamais pensé que quelqu'un aurait envie d'être mon amie, continua-t-elle. Encore moins Emma, la Sauveuse. C'est quand même ironique non ?

Le voleur haussa les épaules.

\- Tu es la première à dire qu'il existe des forces inconnues qui entremêlent les fils de nos destinées. J'apprécie Emma. Elle est une personne fiable, attentionnée, gentille, et qui n'a pas peur de te tenir tête. Je pense qu'elle fait une amie parfaite.

\- Faisait, rectifia Regina, c'est un bébé aujourd'hui.

\- Ce n'est pas pour autant que le lien entre vous est rompu, corrigea gentiment Robin.

Lorsque le voleur eût quitté les lieux, Regina resta songeuse pendant un long moment avant de se ressaisir. Elle étudia alors avec attention le contenu du petit livre noir avant de se rendre chez les Charmants.

\- Hey Regina, tu es en avance, l'accueillit David, Neal dans les bras.

\- Un peu, reconnut-elle passant une main sur la tête du petit garçon en guise de bonjour, mais j'ai une piste !

Le visage du Prince s'illumina.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Je n'ai pas la solution, établit rapidement la Reine, ne voulant pas lui créer de fausse joie. Mais ce que j'ai trouvé nous permettra peut-être de comprendre comment ce sort fonctionne, et de là… Où est Emma ? demanda-t-elle soudain, ne la voyant nulle part dans la pièce principale.

\- Elle dort, répondit David.

\- Très bien, approuva Regina. J'ai besoin de m'occuper de Snow.

Elle se dirigea vers Blanche-Neige, toujours étendue sur le canapé. Avisant sa position, elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu l'as déplacée ? demanda-t-elle à David.

\- Non, répondit celui-ci d'un air surpris, pourquoi ?

La Reine observa la jeune femme endormie, puis secoua la tête.

\- J'avais juste l'impression que sa posture était différente, c'est tout. Mais c'est peut-être juste une impression.

Après avoir déposé Neal dans son parc et lui avoir donné quelques jouets pour l'occuper, David vint rejoindre Regina.

\- C'est drôle ce que tu dis… commença-t-il.

Intriguée, la Reine arqua un sourcil, l'invitant à continuer.

\- Tout à l'heure, j'ai posé Emma auprès de Snow, je me suis dit que… avoir sa fille tout contre elle… enfin… qu'elle allait peut-être…

\- Tu as pensé qu'elle réagirait ? suggéra Regina, voyant que le pauvre homme ne savait comment formuler les choses.

\- C'est ça, confirma le Prince.

Les yeux rivés sur son épouse, il resta silencieux pendant de longues secondes.

\- Et… ? s'impatienta Regina.

\- Et, je ne sais pas, c'était un moment… étrange. Emma s'est collée contre sa mère, elle a même posé sa main sur elle et tout à coup elle m'a regardé comme si… comme si elle était étonnée, et... triste. Je sais bien qu'elle est trop petite pour manifester de telles émotions, mais c'est vraiment l'impression que j'ai eue.

A nouveau, il se tut, et Regina fronça les sourcils, intriguée.

\- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Emma s'est serrée encore plus contre Snow et elle a fermé les yeux. Elle ne dormait pas pourtant, elle avait plutôt l'air… concentrée je dirais. Encore une fois, ce n'est pas une attitude qu'on attend d'un nouveau-né, mais… Bref, je l'ai laissée là un bon moment, et j'ai fini par croire que j'avais rêvé tout ça et qu'elle s'était simplement endormie. Pourtant quand j'ai voulu la reprendre dans mes bras, elle a ouvert instantanément les yeux et s'est mise à pleurer. A ce moment-là, j'ai cru voir Snow bouger.

\- Tu en es certain ? voulut savoir la Reine.

\- Franchement non, avoua David, j'ai attendu pour voir si quelque chose allait se passer, mais Snow restait parfaitement immobile. Emma hurlait dans mes bras et j'ai dû aller lui préparer un biberon. Elle avait l'air épuisée et s'est endormie juste après. Depuis, rien n'a bougé.

\- C'est étrange en effet, concéda Regina.

Elle prit place juste à côté de Mary Margaret et passa sa main au-dessus de la poitrine de cette dernière avant de la poser à l'emplacement de son cœur.

Marquant un temps d'arrêt, elle leva un regard un peu ennuyé vers David.

\- Je t'avais dit que je devais vérifier quelque chose…

Le Prince comprit immédiatement.

\- Vas-y, autorisa-t-il.

Le plus délicatement possible, la Reine enfonça alors sa main dans la chair de la jeune femme endormie et lui retira son cœur.

David ouvrit de grands yeux en découvrant l'aspect du cœur de sa compagne. Au lieu de son habituel rouge lumineux, il arborait un rose pâle des plus inquiétants. Il était également entouré d'un halo de flammes magiques d'une horrible couleur verdâtre.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ça, annonça Regina, c'est le feu du dragon qui consume le cœur de Snow.

Elle observa quelques instants l'organe avant de le remettre à sa place, au grand soulagement de David.

\- Tout va bien ? s'enquit Regina en avisant l'air nauséeux de son hôte.

Un frisson parcourut l'épine dorsale du Prince.

\- Oui, finit-il par répondre. Ça correspond à ce que tu pensais ?

\- C'est exactement ce qui est décrit dans le grimoire, confirma la Reine. Le feu du dragon brûle le cœur des victimes, ce qui les conduit à la mort. Si l'on arrive à contenir le sort, ce que tu as sans doute réussit à faire grâce au baiser d'amour véritable, alors le feu continue de consumer petit à petit le cœur qu'il entoure, sans le brûler complètement.

David repensa à l'apparence rose délavé du cœur de sa bien-aimée.

\- Et cette pâleur c'est…

\- Le peu de vie qui reste dans son cœur, expliqua doucement Regina.

\- Il faut soigner son cœur ! s'exclama alors David.

La reine prit une profonde inspiration, se laissant le temps de choisir au mieux ses mots pour annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle au Prince éprouvé.

\- C'est là le problème, soigner un cœur est extrêmement difficile. Et celui de Snow est exsangue, la moindre maladresse et…

Elle fut interrompue par ce qui ressemblait à un hurlement de détresse provenant de l'étage.

\- Emma ! s'exclamèrent de concert David et Regina, avant de se précipiter dans les escaliers.

Ce qu'ils découvrirent en se penchant au-dessus du berceau de la fillette les laissa aussi abasourdis l'un que l'autre.


	6. Chapter 6

Emma était en train de suffoquer, littéralement. Elle s'agitait en tous sens, ses petites mains tirant en vain sur le col trop serré de sa robe. Lorsqu'elle aperçut les deux adultes, un cri étranglé jaillit entre ses lèvres déjà bleutées tandis qu'elle levait vers eux des yeux affolés.

Regina fut la première à se ressaisir. D'un mouvement du poignet, elle fit disparaître les vêtements qui comprimaient la petite fille, la laissant simplement en couche. Si les pleurs de l'enfant, enfin libérés, redoublèrent alors d'intensité, elle réussit pourtant à s'assoir dans son lit et à se tourner vers sa sauveuse, les bras tendus. Regina n'hésita pas un instant avant de la prendre contre elle.

David sembla alors revenir de sa stupeur initiale.

\- Que… que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il.

Regina ne répondit pas tout de suite, trop occupée à palper les membres de l'enfant à la recherche d'une quelconque blessure.

\- Elle n'a pas l'air blessée, conclut-elle finalement.

Elle réajusta la position d'Emma dans ses bras et lui caressa doucement le dos tout en se balançant légèrement sur place pour l'aider à se calmer.

Le Prince se rapprocha et posa une main sur les bouclettes blondes de sa fille. Deux yeux verts noyés d'eau rencontrèrent les siens. La main de David glissa sur la joue de l'enfant, essuyant les larmes. Quelques sanglots vinrent encore secouer le corps de la fillette, puis sa respiration s'apaisa enfin. Visiblement épuisée, elle se laissa aller complètement contre la poitrine de la Reine et ferma les paupières.

\- Elle a failli s'étouffer… murmura Regina.

\- Elle va bien, la rassura David.

\- Elle a failli s'étouffer… répéta Regina, visiblement bouleversée.

\- Tu l'as sauvée, elle va bien maintenant, insista David.

\- Elle aurait pu mourir…

Cette fois David reste silencieux, bien conscient qu'en effet, si Emma n'avait pas eu assez de force pour pousser un cri de détresse, ils ne seraient peut-être pas arrivés à temps.

Les minutes s'égrenèrent, chacun reprenant lentement ses esprits après l'intensité des derniers évènements.

\- Regina… lança finalement David. Allons-nous parler du fait qu'Emma est soudainement devenue aussi grande que Neal ?

Comme s'il n'attendait que la mention de son nom pour se manifester, le petit Neal se mit à pleurer à l'étage inférieur. Soupirant, David sortit de la chambre.

\- Je reviens, dit-il.

Ni Emma, ni Regina ne réagirent. La Reine continua de bercer la petite fille, toute son attention tournée vers le souffle chaud qui caressait sa clavicule à intervalles réguliers. Emma respirait, Emma était vivante. C'était les seuls informations que son cerveau semblait capable de traiter pour le moment.

En remontant avec son petit garçon, David trouva Regina et Emma exactement dans la même position : l'enfant endormie en toute confiance contre la Reine qui la serrait contre elle, une main protectrice posé sur son dos nu. La jeune femme semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Le cœur de David s'emplit de tristesse à la vue de ce tableau. Il était reconnaissant envers Regina, il l'était vraiment, mais la voir s'occuper ainsi d'Emma, de manière tellement… maternelle… le ramenait inévitablement à Mary Margaret, à ce sort dont elle était victime, et à tout ce temps qu'elle perdait avec sa fille, une fois encore.

\- Pourquoi a-t-elle grandi d'un coup ?

La voix de Regina fit sursauter le Prince, d'autant plus qu'elle énonçait à voix haute la question qui le taraudait lui-même.

\- C'est peut-être à cause du sortilège ? avança-t-il, bien que moyennement convaincu par cette explication. Elle grandit peut-être plus rapidement qu'elle ne le ferait en temps normal ?

Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes à la Reine pour réfuter cette thèse.

\- J'en doute fort, répondit-elle, c'est trop soudain. La croissance, même plus rapide, se serait faite de manière régulière. Or là elle a vieilli de… quoi… presque une année en quelques heures. C'est forcément lié à quelque chose de particulier.

\- Il ne s'est rien passé de spécial aujourd'hui, réfléchit David. Depuis que tu as déposé Emma ce matin, je n'ai vu personne à part Granny qui a gardé Neal le temps que je fasse un saut au bureau. Emma somnolait dans la poussette à ce moment-là. Je ne suis pas sorti en dehors de ça.

\- Tu es sûr ? insista Regina. Personne ne t'a rendu visite ?

\- Non. Tu es la première à entrer ici.

La Reine soupira.

\- On ne peut pas éliminer totalement l'influence du sortilège de Seconde Chance, mais on connaît si peu de choses à son propos…

Posant son regard sur la petite fille endormie dans ses bras, elle déclara :

\- Il faut absolument que je retrouve Maléfice pour savoir si la même chose est arrivée à Lily. Ainsi, nous serons fixés.

\- C'est une bonne idée, approuva David.

\- Une bonne idée que j'ai eue depuis longtemps déjà. J'espérais que Maléfice pourrait me donner des pistes pour traiter Snow…

\- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ? interrogea David.

Regina haussa les épaules.

\- Ce que j'ai tenté jusqu'ici ne s'est pas avéré très efficace… Et puis je pensais avoir plus de chance en cherchant dans mes livres. Et puis…

\- Et puis Emma est la meilleure pour trouver les gens, termina David.

La Reine et le Prince échangèrent un regard chargé de sens. Alors que Regina se sermonnait intérieurement sur ce qu'elle voyait tout à coup comme du sentimentalisme mal placé, David fronça les sourcils et demanda :

\- Est-ce que tu crois qu'elle a gardé sa capacité à faire de la magie ?

Regina le regarda avec stupéfaction.

\- Je… je ne me suis jamais posé la question, avoua-t-elle.

\- Sa magie ne s'est manifestée qu'à l'âge adulte puisqu'elle vivait auparavant dans un monde sans magie, mais elle devait être présente en elle depuis le début non ? supposa David.

Une fois encore, le regard pensif de Regina se posa sur la petite fille.

\- Je n'ai rien remarqué jusqu'ici, dit-elle. Et j'aimerais autant que ça continue ainsi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Sérieusement David ? s'agaça la Reine. Tu as déjà oublié combien Emma a eu du mal à maîtriser sa magie ? Et elle était adulte. Je ne suis pas pressée de devoir gérer une enfant aux pouvoirs magiques incontrôlables !

\- Hum… je suppose que tu as raison, reconnut le Prince en passant une main sur sa nuque, on a assez de problèmes comme ça.

Neal s'agitait de plus en plus, et David dut se résoudre à le poser au sol pour le laisser jouer, ou plus exactement l'empêcher de glisser ses doigts dans les prises et de mettre en bouche tout ce qui passait à sa portée. Ceci laissait peu de place à la conversation.

Le téléphone de Regina vibra soudain, laissant apparaître un message d'Henry annonçant qu'il était rentré de l'école. Il venait d'arriver au manoir après être passé au bureau du maire et s'étonnait de ne trouver sa mère nulle part.

\- Je devrais rejoindre Henry, décida alors Regina.

Elle hésita un moment avant de demander :

\- Je sais qu'il est encore tôt mais puis-je emmener Emma ?

Surpris par cette requête, le Prince scruta le visage de la jeune femme.

\- Je voudrais juste l'emmener acheter quelques nouveaux vêtements avant de rentrer, se justifia-t-elle.

David sut immédiatement que la Reine ne lui disait pas toute la vérité. Malgré l'ambivalence que lui inspirait cette observation, les raisons qu'il soupçonnait n'étaient pas condamnables pour autant. Il ne pouvait pas blâmer Regina d'avoir peur pour la petite fille dont elle prenait soin avec tant de cœur.

\- Je ne vais pas me battre avec toi pour ça, sourit-il, ne sachant trop lui-même s'il parlait de shopping ou du privilège de protéger Emma.

C'est ainsi que, pour la seconde fois en moins d'un mois, la Reine se retrouva à arpenter les rayons de l'unique magasin d'habillement pour enfants de Storybrooke. Assise dans sa poussette et vêtue d'un pyjama (à rayures) emprunté à son frère, Emma semblait tout à fait alerte. Alors que Regina hésitait entre plusieurs articles, la fillette tendit soudainement le bras vers le bout du rayon en émettant un son strident.

\- iiiiih ! ihhhh !

\- Que se passe-t-il Emma ? demanda Regina.

Intriguée, elle avança avec la poussette et tourna au bout de l'allée pour se retrouver nez à nez avec…

-Maléfice ?

-Oh ! Regina ! salua la sorcière sur un ton neutre.

Si elle eût un mouvement de surprise en découvrant Emma, elle ne fit aucun commentaire.

\- Ça fait des jours que j'essaye de te retrouver ! s'exclama la Reine.

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu me trouves, reconnût Maléfice.

\- Je m'en doute, railla la Reine, je n'aurais pas échoué aussi lamentablement sinon.

\- Je voulais juste être avec Lily, expliqua Maléfice. Je ne voulais pas risquer d'être en contact avec vous, de peur que vous me demandiez d'essayer d'inverser le sortilège.

Regina fronça alors les sourcils.

\- Que fais-tu ici alors ?

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Lily, soupira la sorcière.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Regina à brûle-pourpoint.

\- Vois par toi-même, proposa Maléfice en tournant la poussette de Lily.

Regina retint son souffle jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se posent sur la fillette aux cheveux sombres. Une fillette dont la taille était exactement la même que celle de la petite blondinette.

\- Je l'ai couchée pour la sieste en début d'après-midi et elle s'est réveillée avec une année de plus, déclara Maléfice.

\- Exactement comme Emma, confirma Regina.

\- Tu as une explication ? interrogea Maléfice.

La Reine secoua la tête d'un air navré.

\- Je n'étais pas avec elle ce matin, mais David n'a rien relevé de particulier. Et toi ?

\- Rien non plus. Mais il faut trouver ce qui a pu provoquer cette poussée de croissance. Je ne tiens pas à ce que ça continue à ce rythme, je veux pouvoir élever ma fille.

Sans chercher à creuser le pourquoi du comment, Regina sentit au plus profond d'elle-même qu'elle comprenait parfaitement Maléfice et adhérait parfaitement à ses objections.

\- C'est étrange cette sorte de « synchronisation » entre elles, réfléchit-elle à voix haute. Ce n'est pas dû au hasard. Elles doivent être connectées d'une certaine manière. Comment, là est la question…

Deux rires semblables au tintement de clochettes d'argent s'élevèrent soudain, attirant l'attention des deux femmes sur les deux fillettes.

Entre les deux poussettes dansaient des animaux en peluche, les mains pleines de lumière blanche des petites filles ne laissant aucun doute quant à l'origine de cette innocente manifestation de magie.

Voilà qui répond à nos questionnements sur les pouvoirs magiques d'Emma, songea silencieusement Regina, pourtant incapable de retenir son sourire face à la joie évidente des deux petites filles.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hum.. désolée pour le délai... la vie tout ça... mais j'ai toujours la ferme intention de terminer cette histoire!**_

Une délicieuse odeur assaillit les narines d'Henry lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine le lendemain matin.

Le jeune homme commença par déposer un baiser dans les boucles blondes d'Emma qui buvait son biberon, bien sanglée dans une chaise haute qui, au vu de son aspect usé, avait certainement été un jour la sienne. Il embrassa ensuite sa mère avant de prendre place à table. Regina déposa devant lui une assiette remplie de pancakes.

\- Des pancakes ? Merci maman ! s'enthousiasma Henry.

\- De rien mon chéri, sourit la Reine en s'asseyant à son tour.

Henry fronça les sourcils en entendant la lassitude dans la voix de sa mère. Il scruta attentivement son visage, dont le maquillage habile ne dissimulait pas totalement les marques de fatigue.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû maman, tu as l'air épuisée. J'aurais pu manger des céréales.

\- C'est plein de sucre, objecta la Reine. Mange ça va refroidir.

Henry obéit, piquant sa fourchette dans une des crêpes.

\- Tu as mal dormi ? insista-t-il après avoir mangé quelques bouchées.

\- Mal et peu, avoua Regina en jetant un regard à la fillette à ses côtés.

\- Tu t'inquiétais pour Emma, devina Henry, qui avait suivi la direction de son regard.

La Reine soupira.

\- Je suis restée toute la nuit dans le fauteuil à côté de son lit. Après qu'elle ait failli s'étouffer hier, j'avais peur que… On ne sait pas d'où vient cette subite croissance, elle aurait pu encore grandir cette nuit et… Bref je ne voulais pas la laisser seule.

Elle avait l'air vraiment inquiet, Henry pouvait lire l'angoisse sur ses traits fatigués. Posant ses couverts, il prit les mains de sa mère dans les siennes à travers la table. Ne sachant que dire, il lui offrit simplement un sourire encourageant. Regina resserra ses doigts autour de ceux de son fils, appréciant le geste de réconfort.

\- Je sur-réagis peut-être un peu trop, non ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

Mais avant qu'Henry n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, Emma posa son biberon vide sur la table sans la moindre délicatesse, faisant sursauter Regina.

\- Tu as fini ton lait Emma ? dit-elle en récupérant le biberon qui menaçait de tomber.

La petite fille hocha la tête, ce qui émerveilla Henry.

\- Elle comprend ?

\- Mais oui, elle a la taille d'un enfant d'un an environ, et aussi ses capacités, expliqua Regina.

\- Da ! cria alors Emma en montrant du doigt l'assiette d'Henry.

\- Oh, elle sait se faire comprendre aussi ! s'amusa Regina.

\- Je peux lui en donner ? interrogea le jeune homme.

\- Un tout petit morceau alors, concéda Regina.

Henry coupa une minuscule part de pancake qu'il tendit à la petite fille. Celle-ci s'en empara à pleine main et le porta aussitôt à sa bouche. Elle le mâchouilla pensivement pendant de longues secondes, probablement intriguée par cette nouvelle texture. Finalement, un large sourire se peignit son visage.

\- Da ! s'écria-t-elle en pointant un doigt impérieux vers le reste de pancakes.

Henry et Regina éclatèrent de rire.

\- Je crois qu'Emma aime tes pancakes autant que moi ! se réjouit le jeune homme en s'empressant d'en redonner un petit morceau à la fillette.

Cette remarque anodine gonfla le cœur de la Reine sans qu'elle ne sut exactement pourquoi.

Après que tout le monde eût déjeuné, se fut débarbouillé et habillé, Regina jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre.

\- Veux-tu que je te dépose à l'école Henry, tu vas être un peu juste pour le bus non ? demanda-t-elle.

Mais le jeune homme descendait déjà l'escalier, tout habillé et sac sur le dos.

\- Je l'aurai si je pars tout de suite, lança-t-il. Ça te fera moins de trajet.

Il plaqua un baiser sur les joues de l'une et de l'autre et fila vers la sortie.

\- Bien Emma, il ne reste plus qu'à préparer tes affaires pour la journée, et je t'emmène chez ton papa, décida Regina.

Lorsqu'elle franchit enfin la porte, chargée de sacs, Emma calée sur sa hanche, elle lutta un moment avant de réussir à introduire la clef dans la serrure. Sentant une présence dans son dos, elle se retourna lentement et avisa le pirate assis sur son perron.

\- Hook ? s'étonna-t-elle. Que faites-vous ici ?

Découvert, le pirate se leva.

\- Bonjour Regina, dit-il, sans pouvoir détacher ses yeux d'Emma.

La fillette soutint son regard avec candeur.

\- Swan… murmura doucement le pirate.

Regina se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Hook avait le don de l'agacer, néanmoins elle n'osait imaginait ce qu'il pouvait ressentir en voyant la femme qu'il aimait en format miniature. Ce qui ne voulait pas non plus dire qu'elle était obligée de lui offrir une épaule sur laquelle pleurer.

\- Bon, lança-t-elle, mal à l'aise devant l'émotion qu'elle lisait dans les yeux bleus du pirate, puisque vous êtes là, rendez-vous utile, tenez Emma pendant que je mets les sacs dans la voiture.

\- Quoi ? Non… je…

Mais la Reine n'avait pas attendu son approbation pour lui déposer la fillette dans les bras. Elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers son véhicule, désireuse à la fois de se débarrasser de ses affaires et de laisser à Hook un peu de temps avec Emma.

Lorsqu'elle revint auprès d'eux, elle fronça les sourcils devant la mine émerveillée du pirate.

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'elle fait ? demanda-t-il à la Reine, le visage illuminé d'un sourire.

Regina marqua un temps d'arrêt, tout d'abord dans la confusion la plus totale.

\- Comment ça qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?

\- Avec sa main, précisa Hook en désignant la fillette dont la paume était effectivement posée contre la poitrine du pirate. On dirait qu'elle... je ne sais pas… je ressens…

\- N'hésitez surtout pas à finir vos phrases, ironisa Regina, je pourrais peut-être comprendre ce que vous tentez si pitoyablement de me dire.

Hook lui jeta un regard noir qu'elle reconnut avoir bien mérité. Mais il se détourna rapidement d'elle pour reporter son attention sur la petite Emma qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Il adressa à l'enfant un sourire empli de tendresse.

\- On dirait qu'elle essaye de m'insuffler de la joie, de l'espoir, dit-t-il doucement. C'est comme si elle communiquait directement avec mon cœur et qu'elle faisait disparaître toute la douleur.

Regina se figea à ses mots. Des images défilèrent dans sa tête à une vitesse vertigineuse, toutes de la fillette dans la même position, la main placée à l'emplacement du cœur de la personne qui la portait. Pour avoir été à cette même place, elle put évoquer le souvenir de ce bien-être, cet espoir, cette joie que décrivait Hook et qu'elle avait également ressenti sans faire le lien avec une quelconque aptitude de l'enfant.

...

David regarda d'un air songeur la fillette assise à ses pieds.

\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est possible ? demanda-t-il pour la troisième fois à Regina.

\- J'en suis certaine, soupira cette dernière, tu viens toi-même de confirmer avoir ressenti cette sorte d'apaisement quand tu avais Emma dans les bras et que tu te sentais triste.

\- C'est arrivé à de nombreuses reprises, confirma David sur un ton légèrement empreint de culpabilité.

Regina ne releva pas, elle avait assisté au premier plan à certains de ces moments de profond désespoir.

\- C'est de la magie à ton avis ? demanda encore David.

\- J'ai eu la confirmation hier soir avec Lily qu'Emma avait accès à la magie, dit Regina en haussant les épaules.

\- Donc Emma et Lily ont toutes les deux grandi en même temps, et elles ont des pouvoirs magiques, résuma David.

\- C'est cela, confirma la Reine.

\- Et Emma aurait un don, pour… quoi… aider les cœurs malheureux ?

\- C'est probablement ne sorte de magie, même si je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. Emma est toujours pleine de surpri…

Regina s'interrompit en s'apercevant que la fillette en question avait abandonné ses jouets et tentait de se lever. Les deux adultes l'observèrent, fascinés, jusqu'à ce qu'elle parvienne à se tenir debout. Elle leur décocha alors un sourire ravi, et retomba aussitôt sur ses fesses. Un peu saisie par la chute, elle se remit toutefois bien vite, et découvrit presqu'aussitôt qu'elle pouvait tout aussi facilement, sinon plus, se déplacer à quatre pattes.

\- Elle est sur le point de marcher, déclara David, légèrement ému. Tu es sûre qu'elle n'a pas grandi cette nuit ?

\- Peut-être un peu, supposa Regina. Peut-être qu'elle grandit à chaque fois qu'elle utilise la magie ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, s'agaça Regina, j'essaye juste de trouver des hypothèses plausibles !

David ne sembla pas s'apercevoir de cette soudaine sortie, trop occupé à regarder sa fille. Emma était arrivée au bord du canapé où reposait Snow, et luttait pour réussir à grimper. D'une petite poussée de la main, son père l'y aida, et la fillette se lova aussitôt contre sa mère.

Regina fronça les sourcils en voyant la petite main prendre place sur la poitrine de Snow. Comme liés par un accord tacite, Regina et David attendirent en silence durant de longues minutes. Emma avait fermé les yeux et semblait endormie. Soudain, les cils de Blanche-Neige semblèrent frémir, battant l'air de la même manière que les ailes d'un papillon sur le point de prendre son envol. Cela ne dura qu'un instant, mais fut suffisant pour que Regina et David échangent un regard stupéfait.

\- Tu as vu ?

\- J'ai vu, confirma la Reine.

\- On dirait que c'est grâce à Emma. Elle essaye sans doute de… je ne sais pas… d'insuffler de l'espoir à sa mère ?

A l'appel de son nom, la petite fille se tourna vers les deux adultes et tendit les bras à son père, qui l'attrapa en souriant. Regina observa l'enfant d'un œil songeur.

\- Je me demande si…

Elle fit quelques pas vers la jeune femme endormie, et posa à son tour une main à l'emplacement de son cœur. David leva vers elle un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Tourne-toi, exigea alors Regina.

Lorsqu'elle se fut assurée que ni David, ni Emma ne pouvaient voir ce qu'elle faisait, elle plongea sa main dans la poitrine de Snow. Elle ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise en voyant l'aspect du cœur qu'elle en retira.

De rose pâle, l'organe était passé à un rose beaucoup plus soutenu. Le feu verdâtre qui le consumait avait également considérablement régressé.

\- Incroyable… murmura David, qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil, non sans avoir posé au préalable Emma à ses pieds, lui bloquant ainsi la vue.

Après avoir examiné attentivement le cœur de Blanche-Neige, Regina le remit en place sans mot dire.

\- Alors ? demanda David, curieux, tes conclusions ?

Regina prit le temps de la réflexion avant de répondre.

\- Je crois… articula-t-elle lentement, je crois que j'ai compris ce qui se passe.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, confirma la Reine d'une voix un peu plus assurée cette fois. Je crois que le don d'Emma va au-delà de ce que nous pensions. Je pense qu'elle réalité elle a le pouvoir de soigner les cœurs.

\- Je croyais que rien ne pouvait réellement soigner un cœur ? s'étonna David.

\- En effet, c'est… J'allais dire impossible, mais il semblerait que depuis ce sortilège de Seconde Chance, nombre de choses impossibles le deviennent…

Le Prince saisit la petite Emma dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Tout va s'arranger Emma chérie, tu vas soigner ta maman et nous pourrons vivre tous ensemble.

Le regard de Regina croisa le sourire joyeux de la fillette, et elle lui sourit en retour. L'optimisme de David lui semblait un peu prématuré, d'autant que certaines questions, comme la croissance subite d'Emma, restaient sans réponse. Et si elle était tout à fait honnête avait elle-même, elle devait avouer que l'idée d'une Snow rétablie et prête à s'occuper de sa fille lui serrait un peu le cœur. Emma lui tendit alors les bras, et Regina balaya cette pensée désagréable. Le déni lui semblait un refuge bien confortable pour le moment, il serait toujours temps de souffrir plus tard.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Je suis si désolée pour l'attente! J'avoue avoir eu une petite panne d'inspiration, mais avec le retour de la diffusion des épisodes l'envie d'écrire est revenue. Il me reste 3 voire 4 chapitres. Bonne lecture!**_

L'optimisme de David s'étiola en effet au cours des semaines suivantes. Emma passait tous les jours un moment près de sa mère, la main posée sur son cœur, et chaque fois que Regina vérifiait l'état du cœur de Snow, la couleur tirait un peu plus vers le rouge. Néanmoins, l'état général de la jeune femme restait stationnaire. Quelques frémissements de paupières, quelques micromouvements des doigts, mais rien de plus concret ne survenait.

Emma, quant à elle, continuait à grandir de manière accélérée. Aucun lien direct de cause à effet n'avait pu être établi, cependant Regina avait l'intime conviction que l'usage de la magie était à l'origine de ces poussées de croissance. La fillette passait ses journées avec son père et son frère, qu'elle dépassait désormais de quelques centimètres, et ses soirées et ses nuits avec Regina et Henry.

Le temps s'étirait, tout simplement, et Regina se prenait parfois à oublier que toute cette situation était censée être provisoire.

Un matin, alors que le soleil venait juste de se lever et que toute la maisonnée était encore endormie, une série d'évènements en apparence anodins vint pourtant bousculer la routine qui s'était gentiment installée.

La machine à café émit un léger sifflement, sortant la Reine du demi-sommeil dans lequel elle avait replongé en attendant que le breuvage soit prêt. D'un geste machinal, elle saisit la tasse et la porta à ses lèvres, soufflant doucement sur le liquide, puis inspira l'odeur réconfortante du café fraîchement passé.

Regina prit son temps pour boire son café. Alors qu'elle rinçait sa tasse, un cri perçant retenti soudain à l'étage, suivi presqu'aussitôt d'un bruit sourd.

La Reine se précipita dans les escaliers, le cœur battant.

\- Emma ? appela-t-elle, en arrivant près de la chambre de la petite fille.

La vue de la fillette, debout dans son lit à barreau et vraisemblablement en bonne santé la rassura un peu. L'enfant affichait néanmoins un air extrêmement contrarié, les joues rouges et les poings serrés.

\- Que se passe-t-il ma puce ? demanda Regina. Elle s'approcha du petit lit et tendit les bras vers Emma, mais cette dernière recula d'un pas.

\- Non ! cria-t-elle.

Une lueur blanche jaillit de ses mains. Un livre d'images tombé au sol se mit à frémir, se souleva de quelques centimètres avant de retomber. Aussitôt la petite fille poussa un nouveau cri de frustration.

Comprenant la situation, Regina poussa un soupir de soulagement.

\- Tu veux le livre mais tu n'arrives pas à l'attraper, c'est ça Emma ?

\- Liv' ! confirma Emma en pointant l'objet du doigt.

La Reine se pencha en avant.

\- Je vais te le ramasser, proposa-t-elle à l'enfant.

\- Non ! jeta Emma d'un ton impérieux. C'est Emma !

Surprise autant par la virulence du ton que par la clarté de l'énoncé, la Reine observa la petite fille avec plus d'attention. Elle avait pris plusieurs centimètres pendant la nuit, son bas de pyjama lui arrivait à mi-mollet, et ses cheveux avaient poussé. Regina estima qu'elle pouvait avoir environ deux ans. Ce qui était également cohérent avec le fameux « c'est Emma ».

\- Très bien Emma, je te laisse faire, accepta la Reine.

Elle prit place dans le fauteuil à bascule et laissa la fillette tenter sa chance. Après plusieurs essais infructueux, et des cris à la limites du supportable, elle décida d'intervenir à nouveau.

\- Je vais ramasser le livre Emma d'accord ?

\- Non ! refusa encore l'enfant en tapant du pied. Pas Gina ! Emma !

La Reine secoua la tête, assaillie par des souvenirs d'Henry au même âge, rouge de colère car il n'arrivait pas à faire ce qu'il voulait, mais refusant qu'on le fasse à sa place. La ressemblance était flagrante.

\- D'accord, temporisa-t-elle. C'est Emma. Mais je peux peut-être t'aider un peu ?

Emma jaugea Regina d'un regard perçant. Après un coup d'œil au livre, elle acquiesça finalement.

\- Gina t'aide un peu.

\- M'aide, corrigea la Reine, Regina m'aide un peu.

\- Gina m'aide un peu, répéta l'enfant.

Regina ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la fillette faire de son mieux pour prononcer correctement sa phrase.

\- Très bien Emma, allons-y alors, proposa-t-elle.

D'un air concentré, la petite fille tendit à nouveau les mains. Regina laissa la fillette soulever le livre, mais lorsqu'il se mit à vaciller, menaçant de tomber, la Reine utilisa sa propre magie pour amener l'objet jusqu'à l'enfant.

-Liv' ! s'écria Emma, ravie.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ? demanda la Reine.

Emma réfléchit quelques instants, ne comprenant visiblement pas ce que l'on attendait d'elle.

\- Gina raconte ? demanda-t-elle alors avec son plus beau sourire.

Regina sourit à son tour, et sans même chercher à résister, lut à la fillette le livre si durement gagné. Elles se préparèrent ensuite pour la journée, qu'elles devaient passer ensemble. En effet, le bureau du Shérif croulait sous la paperasse en retard et David s'était arrangé pour faire garder Neal par Granny afin d'avancer un peu dans son travail.

Le temps était au beau fixe, aussi accompagnèrent-elle Henry à l'école à pied. Sur le chemin du retour, alors qu'elles avançaient tranquillement au rythme des petites jambes d'Emma, une voix se fit entendre derrière elles.

\- Madame le Maire !

Regina se retourna d'un mouvement gracieux. Une jeune femme blonde accourait, visiblement enceinte de quelques mois.

\- Mademoiselle Boyd ?

\- Oui, répondit la jeune femme, très essoufflée par son accélération. Je voulais vous voir à propos de l'habilitation pour la nouvelle crèche que je souhaite ouvrir, vous ne l'avez toujours pas signée.

La Reine se retint de répondre que c'était le cadet de ses soucis.

\- Oh ! Je n'ai guère eu le temps de passer au bureau ces derniers temps, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Je m'en doute, répondit Ashley avec un regard entendu vers la petite Emma. C'est juste que j'aimerais bien que les choses puissent avancer et sans ce document…

\- Je comprends. Je verrai ce que je peux faire. Si vous voulez m'excuser à présent je…

Elle s'interrompit quand la petite fille lâcha sa main pour se rapprocher d'un air curieux du ventre de la jeune femme.

\- Tu peux toucher si tu veux Emma, proposa gentiment Ashley.

La fillette posa alors sa main sur le léger renflement. Aussitôt son visage s'éclaira. Elle se tourna vers Regina.

\- Bébé ! s'écria-t-elle.

\- Oui Emma, il y a un bébé dans le ventre d'Ashley, confirma Regina dans un sourire.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

\- Elle peut le sentir ? Il bouge encore à peine.

\- Oh euh… bafouilla la Reine en se demandant s'il était judicieux tout expliquer.

Pourquoi pas, après tout, se dit-elle, il n'y avait là rien de répréhensible.

\- Emma a une sorte de don, elle arrive en quelque sorte à « communiquer » avec le cœur des gens quand elle pose la main sur leur poitrine. Elle a dû « sentir » le cœur du bébé.

Comme pour confirmer la véracité de ces propos, Emma ajouta :

\- Doux bébé.

Passé le premier moment de surprise, Ashley sourit tendrement tout en passant une main sur son ventre.

\- Tu as raison Emma, dit-elle gentiment, ce bébé est plein de douceur, c'est exactement ainsi que je le ressens. C'est un joli don que tu as là ma puce.

La blondinette lui adressa un sourire ravi. Se tournant vers la Reine pour partager sa joie, elle s'étonna de voir le visage de cette dernière totalement fermé. Ashley, qui avait également perçu le changement d'humeur de Regina, ne perdit pas de temps à faire ses adieux et reprit sa route, non sans avoir adressé un dernier petit signe de la main à Emma.

Avisant la femme qui se dirigeait à présent vers elles, un sourire mielleux étirant ses lèvres peintes d'un rouge vif, Emma se serra instinctivement contre la jambe de la Reine, qui passa un bras protecteur autour d'elle.

\- Oh ! Mais bonjour sœurette ! Comment vas-tu ? Toujours en train d'élever les enfants des autres à ce que je vois.

La mâchoire de la Reine se contracta.

\- Ne te mêle pas de ce qui ne te regarde pas Zelena, siffla-t-elle.

\- Oh ! Tu es toujours fâchée à cause du bébé ma chère ? minauda Zelena.

Regina réalisa alors deux choses : la première était qu'elle avait relégué cette histoire au second plan, la seconde qu'elle n'avait aucune envie d'y être à nouveau mêlée.

\- Viens Emma, dit-elle, nous avons mieux à faire que d'écouter cette sorcière.

Mais la fillette s'était déjà rapprochée de Zelena. Avec toute la candeur des jeunes enfants, elle posa sa main sur le ventre rond qui lui rappelait celui d'Ashley.

\- Bébé ? chuchota-t-elle, avant de se figer, interloquée.

Elle déplaça sa main quelques centimètres plus loin, et le creux entre ses sourcils s'intensifia. Finalement elle secoua la tête en agitant ses bouclettes blondes et revint vers Regina.

\- Pas bébé, lui dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

La Reine ne manqua pas l'expression affolée de Zelena. Elle pencha la tête de côté, intriguée, mais la Sorcière s'était reprise et distillait son fiel avec une ardeur renouvelée.

\- Eh bien, tu as du travail, elle a l'air loin d'être maligne.

Regina vit rouge en entendant ces mots. Elle fit un pas vers sa sœur, une lueur dangereuse dans l'œil.

\- Tu peux me souhaiter tout le mal que tu veux, tu peux essayer de me faire souffrir les pires horreurs et me lancer les sorts les plus maléfiques. Mais grave bien ceci dans ta petite cervelle tordue : mes enfants ? Tu ne touches pas à un seul de leurs cheveux. Pas. Un. Seul. Même pas en rêve.

Devant la virulence de l'attaque, Zelena ne put s'empêcher de reculer. Un rictus vint cependant déformer son visage lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'impliquaient les propos de Regina.

\- _Tes_ enfants ? ricana-t-elle. Méfie-toi plutôt de tes propres rêves, on dirait que tu les prends pour réalité.

Le cœur de la Reine manqua un battement. La Sorcière venait de frapper juste, à l'endroit exact où elle se sentait vulnérable.

Refusant de s'abaisser à répondre, Regina souleva l'enfant dans ses bras et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide.

\- Méchante la dame, lança Emma.

\- Tu as raison, Emma, la dame est très méchante.

\- Triste ? demanda la fillette.

\- Un peu, admit la Reine.

Sans mot dire, Emma se blottit un peu plus dans les bras de Regina, qui se sentit bientôt plus légère. Les petits doigts venus se poser contre son cœur n'y étaient pas pour rien, elle le savait, et elle déposa un baiser dans les boucles blondes.

\- Merci ma chérie, murmura-t-elle doucement.

En arrivant au manoir, elle décida qu'une activité tranquille leur ferait le plus grand bien à toutes les deux.

\- Que dirais-tu de faire un peu de jardinage Emma ?

\- Zadinaze ? demanda la fillette.

\- Tu pourras ramasser des cailloux et cueillir des fleurs, proposa Regina tout en enfilant à la petite fille des bottes en plastique rouge vif.

\- Ouiiiii ! Des cailloux et des fleu's ! s'enthousiasma Emma.

La Reine ne put s'empêcher de rire devant la joie de la fillette. Vraiment, les enfants avaient le don de faire une fête de chaque petit rien.

Elles passèrent ainsi une bonne partie de la matinée, l'une à tailler les rosiers, l'autre à patouiller dans la terre et à remplir son petit seau de brindilles, cailloux et autres pétales de fleurs.

Alors que la Reine évaluait d'un œil critique le résultat de son travail, elle se fit soudain la réflexion que la petite fille était silencieuse depuis un long moment. Emma était assise quelques pas plus loin et lui tournait le dos.

En approchant, Regina découvrit que l'enfant tenait dans une de ses mains une rose fanée, de l'autre elle baignait la fleur de magie blanche.

\- Tout va bien Emma ? demanda-t-elle en s'agenouillant près de la fillette.

\- Ça va pas ! lui répondit Emma sur un ton contrarié.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? s'enquit Regina.

\- La fleu' ! Ça va pas !

\- En effet, elle est fanée, expliqua la Reine.

\- Emma veut pas fanée. Emma veut une belle fleu'.

A nouveau, la petite fille utilisa sa magie. La rose parut un instant plus fraîche, mais cela ne dura pas.

\- Oh non ! se désola Emma.

\- Attend ma puce, je vais t'aider, proposa alors Regina. Tu y es presque tu sais, tu te débrouilles vraiment très bien.

\- Non, répliqua la petite sur un ton boudeur.

\- Si, je t'assure Emma, assura la Reine en lui caressant les cheveux d'un geste apaisant, je n'ai même pas eu besoin de te montrer comment soigner la fleur, tu as compris toute seule comment il fallait faire. C'est juste que tu es encore petite, il te manque un peu de… force.

\- Fo'ce ? interrogea la fillette, visiblement étrangère au concept.

\- Oui, comme ce matin avec le livre. Je vais te montrer. Essaye encore une fois.

Obéissante, Emma fit jaillir un halo argenté de sa main. Posant sa main sur celle de l'enfant, Regina insuffla en douceur sa propre magie.

C'est en regardant la rose fanée reprendre sa couleur initiale, d'un beau rouge écarlate, que la Reine eût une révélation.


	9. Chapter 9

**Je mets un temps fou entre les chapitres, je sais, je suis désolée, mais la suite est là!**

Elle aurait dû aller voir David immédiatement, elle le savait. Quelque chose empêcha pourtant Regina de se précipiter au bureau du Sheriff toutes affaires cessantes.

Elle se rassura en se disant qu'il était plus sage de ne pas prendre de décision à la hâte et de réfléchir posément avant d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit. Mais une petite voix lui disait qu'elle avait surtout peur, peur d'avoir raison.

Les épisodes du livre et de la fleur fanée lui avaient fait comprendre que si Emma n'arrivait pas à soigner le cœur de sa mère, ce n'était pas une question de capacité, mais bien de puissance.

Il suffisait donc qu'elle renforce la magie d'Emma avec la sienne, et à elles deux elles arriveraient sûrement à soigner Snow.

Cela signifiait également la fin de la relation privilégiée qu'elle avait bâtie avec la petite fille. Sa sorcière de sœur avait vu juste, Regina en était venue à considérer Emma comme sa fille, il était difficile de l'ignorer quand son cœur se déchirait à l'idée de la perdre.

Cette soirée était donc la dernière qu'elle passait en compagnie de la petite fille, et Regina décida de s'accorder ces derniers moments avant de devoir y renoncer totalement.

Ce soir-là, il y eût des crêpes et des histoires, des rires et des câlins à n'en plus finir. Et puis, une fois qu'Emma se fut endormie, et que Regina se retrouva seule dans la cuisine, il y eût aussi des larmes. Se sachant incapable de les retenir, elle les laissa couler librement tout en rinçant les dernières assiettes du dîner.

\- Maman ? interrogea doucement Henry dans son dos.

La Reine se figea un instant, surprise, puis passa rapidement une main tremblante sur ses joues et se composa un visage qu'elle espérait serein avant de se tourner vers son fils.

\- Henry… sourit-elle.

Mais le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Immobile et silencieux, il se contenta de la regarder. Regina déglutit sous son regard inquisiteur de son fils, qui s'adoucit en avisant les yeux rougis et les traces de larmes sur les joues de sa mère.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe maman ? Tu étais bizarre toute la soirée, et maintenant tu pleures…

\- Je… commença Regina avant de se rendre compte que sa voix la trahissait. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, à la fois pour tenter de réguler l'émotion qui affleurait, et pour se donner le courage de prononcer les mots qui allaient définitivement tout changer.

\- Je sais comment guérir Snow.

Les traits d'Henry s'illuminèrent.

\- Vraiment ?

Regina se contenta de hocher la tête affirmativement, incapable d'élaborer plus avant.

En deux pas, Henry fut près d'elle. Gentiment, il lui saisit les mains.

\- C'est une merveilleuse nouvelle ! Tu as travaillé dur pour réussir, je le sais. Pourquoi es-tu si triste ?

\- Je ne peux pas perdre Emma, répondit Regina dans un sanglot. Le simple fait de le dire était dévastateur.

Les yeux remplis de compassion, Henry serra un peu plus fort les mains de sa mère dans les siennes. Sensible à cette manifestation de soutien, la Reine tenta un léger sourire qui ne trompa cependant personne. Soudain Henry fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi es-tu si triste… répéta-t-il sur un ton songeur.

A son tour Regina arqua un sourcil.

\- C'est vrai, s'anima Henry, je ne remets pas en cause ton attachement pour Emma, mais admets que c'est étrange tout de même ! Tu t'occupes d'elle depuis quoi, quelques mois, et tu as toujours su que c'était temporaire, qu'elle a ses parents, et pourtant…

\- … et pourtant, viscéralement, elle est comme ma propre fille, termina pensivement Regina.

…..

La Reine claqua la porte du magasin sans aucune délicatesse.

\- Gold ! jeta-t-elle sur un ton impérieux.

L'homme apparut aussitôt derrière son comptoir, un sourire sarcastique plaqué sur le visage.

\- Enfin ma chère, je commençais à croire que tu ne viendrais jamais.

Les yeux orageux, Regina s'approcha du sorcier.

\- Tu sais des choses à propos de ce sortilège de Seconde Chance. Tu l'as reconnu immédiatement quand il a eu lieu.

\- En effet, acquiesça nonchalamment Rumplestilskin.

La Reine en resta un instant abasourdie. Voilà des semaines, des mois, qu'elle mettait toute son énergie à tenter de percer ce mystère alors que le sorcier avait peut-être les réponses dont elle avait besoin. Elle sentit un élan de fureur s'élancer à l'intérieur d'elle.

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dis ? demanda-t-elle, les dents serrées.

Gold haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent.

\- Tu ne m'as rien demandé.

A ces mots l'élan de fureur se mua en lame de fond. La magie crépita dans les paumes de Regina, qui serra les poings pour contenir les boules de feu qu'elle mourrait d'envie de lancer vers le sorcier. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de perdre sa lucidité. Parfaitement conscient de ce qui se jouait, Rumplestlskin ne lâchait pas la Reine du regard. Il eût l'air presque déçu lorsque cette dernière réussit à reprendre un semblant de maîtrise d'elle-même.

\- Je te le demande maintenant, articula Regina d'une voix pleine de violence contenue, que sais-tu de ce sortilège ?

\- Il offre une seconde chance de vivre une vie meilleure à ceux qui en ont besoin, répondit platement le sorcier.

Regina lui jeta un regard sombre, elle y avait presque crut mais évidemment Rumplestilskin n'allait pas lui faciliter la tâche. Elle réfléchit quelques instants, cherchant le meilleur angle d'attaque, et choisit de poser des questions précises.

\- Il peut se déclencher comme ça, spontanément ?

\- Bien sûr que non, rétorqua le sorcier. Il requiert de grandes connaissances, un mélange de magie noire et de magie blanche parfaitement dosé, et des circonstances très particulières. Ainsi qu'un talent certain et une expertise sans faille.

\- Alors qui a lancé ce sortilège ? demanda Regina.

Gold haussa les épaules :

\- Moi, dit-il.

\- Toi ?

Abasourdie, la Reine scruta attentivement le visage du sorcier, mais celui-ci, les deux mains appuyées sur le pommeau de sa canne, resta impassible. Regina soupira.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi voudrais-tu offrir à Emma et Lily une seconde chance ?

Un tic nerveux vint étirer le coin de la bouche de Gold.

\- Oh crois-moi, ma chère, je n'en avais aucunement l'intention, siffla-t-il. J'ai lancé ce sort parce que _je_ voulais une seconde chance. Une chance d'obtenir une fin heureuse. Pour moi. Et pour Belle.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Regina, intriguée.

\- Le sortilège ne bénéficie pas forcément à celui qui l'a lancé, jeta le sorcier sur un ton amer.

\- Comment ça ?

\- C'est très complexe. Une fois le sort lancé, il entre en résonnance avec le manque manifesté. Le Phoenix apparaît ensuite. C'est lui qui choisit quelles vies le sortilège va affecter.

\- Quel genre de manque ?

\- Manque d'amour, manque de joie, manque de bonheur, manque de reconnaissance… que sais-je ? lança Gold. Tout le panel des sentiments humains peut être représenté. Plus le manque est important, plus le Phoenix va le ressentir. Il va se tourner vers la personne qui manifeste le plus grand manque et lui offrir une seconde chance.

\- Et tu penses qu'Emma avait plus besoin d'une fin heureuse que toi ? interrogea la Reine, plutôt sceptique.

\- Non, affirma tranquillement le sorcier. En revanche, Emma et Lily étaient sans doute exactement sur la même longueur d'onde au moment où le sort est entré en résonnance…

\- … et leurs deux manques additionnés ont surpassé le tien.

\- C'est mon hypothèse en effet.

Il y eût un silence, durant lequel chacun se perdit dans ses pensées.

\- Pourquoi suis-je si attachée à Emma dans ce cas ? murmura soudain Regina. Pourquoi cette impression tenace que c'est une seconde chance pour moi aussi ?

Gold jeta à la Reine un regard aigu.

\- Je ne peux répondre à cette question, très chère. Néanmoins, si le Phoenix a senti chez toi le même manque qu'Emma et Lily, il t'a peut-être également choisie. J'ai toujours pensé qu'Emma et toi aviez bien plus en commun que ce que vous vouliez bien admettre...

Regina ne prit pas la peine de répondre au dernier commentaire du sorcier.

\- Mais je n'ai pas été transformée en bébé, fit-elle remarquer.

Une fois encore, Gold haussa les épaules.

\- Le sortilège peut se réaliser de n'importe quelle manière, pas systématiquement un rajeunissement. D'un autre côté, tu es la première personne a avoir pris Emma dans tes bras pour la sortir de la coquille argentée. Cela a sans doute crée une sorte d'empreinte magique entre toi et le nouveau-né, d'où cet attachement, expliqua-t-il nonchalament.

La Reine fronça les sourcils.

\- Ce n'est pas réel alors ?

Gold eût un sourire carnassier.

\- Peut-être pas. Peut-être que tu n'as pas été choisie par le Phoenix, et que tu es juste un… moyen pour arriver au but final.

Instinctivement, Regina porta la main à son cœur.

\- Quant à cette douleur, railla le sorcier en désignant de sa canne la poitrine de la Reine, c'est simplement… un dommage collatéral.

…..

Regina fut réveillée par des éclats de voix provenant de la cuisine. Un peu désorientée de ne pas être pour une fois la première levée, elle enfila une robe de chambre en soie et descendit au rez-de-chaussée.

\- Bonjour Regina ! claironna Emma.

La Reine eût un choc en découvrant l'apparence d'Emma. La fillette avait probablement prit plus de deux ans en une nuit. Regina se demanda brièvement si elle avait pressenti que la solution était proche, et que son corps se préparait ainsi à l'immense dépense d'énergie à laquelle il allait devoir faire face.

\- Maman ! s'exclama Henry, visiblement soulagée de la voir apparaître.

Le jeune homme déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa mère, lui glissant à l'oreille quelques mots par la même occasion : « Emma a des questions, bon courage… ».

\- Je vais m'habiller, annonça-t-il ensuite à voix haute.

La Reine arqua un sourcil en le voyant disparaître aussi prestement. Elle se tourna alors vers Emma qui lui offrit un sourire lumineux. Rassurée, Regina se dirigea vers le placard pour y prendre une tasse. Tasse qu'elle manqua de faire tomber lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de la fillette.

\- Pourquoi Henry il te dit maman et pas moi ?

L'innocente question fut comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur de la Reine. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants avant de se retourner.

\- Parce que je suis la maman d'Henry, mais que je ne suis pas ta maman ma chérie, souffla-t-elle doucement. C'est Snow qui est ta maman.

La fillette haussa les épaules, apparemment peu impressionnée par cette réponse.

\- Henry dit qu'il a deux mamans, lui. Pourquoi je peux pas moi ?

\- Ce n'est pas pareil.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que… parce que ce sont ses deux vraies mamans.

\- Ah, répondit simplement Emma avant de se replonger dans son bol de lait. Regina crut un instant être sortie d'affaire, mais la petite fille, tout comme l'adulte que Regina avait côtoyée, avait de la suite dans les idées.

\- C'est quoi une vraie maman ? s'enquit-elle, la lèvre supérieure ourlée d'une adorable moustache de chocolat.

Depuis le pas de la porte, la voix d'Henry se fit entendre :

\- C'est quelqu'un qui aime très fort un enfant et qui prend soin de lui.

\- C'est quoi « prendre soin de lui » ? demanda la petite Emma en se tournant vers la nouvelle source d'information.

\- C'est lui donner à manger, jouer avec lui, lui apprendre des choses, expliqua patiemment le jeune homme.

\- Tu fais tout ça toi, fit remarquer la petite fille à Regina.

\- En effet, avoua Regina tout en jetant un regard en coin à son fils. Elle le soupçonnait fortement d'avoir écouté la conversation depuis le début, et l'air innocent avec lequel il lui sourit ne fit rien pour diminuer ses soupçons.

\- Alors si tu fais tout comme une maman pourquoi je peux pas t'appeler maman ? interrogea alors Emma.

\- C'est très compliqué à comprendre tout ça ma puce, soupira Regina.

\- Non, protesta la fillette en secouant la tête, c'est pas compliqué, c'est comme Henry.

Regina prit place à côté de la petite fille.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il a dit que au début il avait qu'une maman, mais qu'elle pouvait pas s'occuper de lui. Alors tu es devenue sa maman même si il était pas ton fils. Et après sa deuxième maman est revenue mais tu es restée sa maman quand même, alors maintenant il a deux mamans.

Emma marqua une pause, semblant guetter l'approbation de Regina. Cette dernière acquiesça.

\- Et moi aussi ma maman elle peut pas s'occuper de moi, continua alors la fillette, mais quand on l'aura soignée elle pourra. Et toi tu pourras rester quand même ma maman. Tout pareil que Henry, je suis pas ta fille, mais tu es ma maman. Tu vois j'ai tout bien compris.

\- C'est un peu différent Emma, expliqua gentiment la Reine. Quand la… première maman d'Henry n'a pas pu s'occuper de lui, c'est un peu comme si elle me l'avait donné. Je suis devenue sa maman parce que je l'ai adopté.

\- Oh ! s'exclama Emma.

Un pli d'intense réflexion barra alors le front de la fillette. Tout à coup son petit visage s'éclaira.

\- Et si tu m'adoptais moi aussi ?


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hello! Voici la suite! pour répondre à la question posée, ce ne sera pas swanqueen, c'est plutôt maman Regina/bébé Emma (ce que je vais peut-être préciser dans mon résumé). Et c'est l'avant dernier chapitre je pense. Merci beaucoup à ceux qui suivent encore et prennent gentiment le temps de commenter. Très bonne lecture!**_

Un coup de butoir contre la porte d'entrée dispensa Regina d'avoir à fournir une réponse appropriée à la petite fille qui la regardait de ses grands yeux pleins d'espoir. Vaguement soulagée, même si elle savait pertinemment que la conversation reviendrait sur le tapis à plus ou moins long terme, elle se dirigea vers l'entrée.

Sans attendre d'y avoir été invitée, Maléfice avait déjà fait irruption dans la maison avec sa fille.

\- Tu dois arrêter ça tout de suite ! lança la sorcière.

\- Maléfice ? Que…

\- Regarde-la ! hurla Maléfice en tirant par le bras une Lily à l'air terrorisé. A ce rythme elle aura atteint l'âge adulte dans quelques jours !

Sans surprise, la fillette avait grandi autant qu'Emma cette nuit-là, et pouvait avoir environ quatre ans.

\- Maman… tenta la petite Lily sur un ton suppliant, arrête de crier.

\- Lily a raison, renchérit la Reine, tu devrais te calmer un peu.

Ces tentatives d'apaisement eurent malheureusement le contraire de l'effet escompté, la fureur de la sorcière parut grimper encore d'un cran.

\- Je me calmerai quand toute cette situation sera résolue !

Les yeux de la petite Lily s'emplirent de larmes, et Regina lui jeta un regard navré.

\- Si tu allais dans la cuisine rejoindre Emma ? suggéra-t-elle gentiment.

Sans répondre, Lily regarda sa mère d'un air inquiet.

\- Va t'amuser avec Emma, ma chérie, approuva la sorcière sur un ton légèrement radouci.

Hésitante, Lily ne bougea pas immédiatement.

\- Je m'occupe de ta maman, promit Regina, ce qui acheva de décider la fillette.

Un joyeux « Lily ! », suivi d'un « Emma ! » non moins enthousiaste, retentirent bientôt dans la pièce voisine, et les deux femmes reportèrent alors leur attention l'une sur l'autre.

\- J'attends tes explications, lança Maléfice sur un ton dangereux.

Regina lui jeta un regard noir, une remarque acerbe aux bords des lèvres. Cependant elle se raisonna. La colère de Maléfice n'était pas injustifiée. Après avoir perdu son enfant avant même de pouvoir la connaître, on lui volait à présent sa deuxième chance avec Lily. Regina se demanda brièvement si Maléfice avait elle aussi attiré sur elle le sortilège de Seconde Chance mais n'eût pas l'occasion de pousser plus avant sa réflexion à ce propos.

\- Regina ! sifflait la sorcière. Que comptes-tu faire ?

La Reine poussa un soupir. Que pouvait-elle lui répondre, à part la vérité ?

\- Je vais aider Emma à sauver Blanche-Neige.

Cette déclaration eût le mérite de déstabiliser Maléfice.

\- Vraiment ?

\- C'est la seule chose à faire, affirma Regina. Je crois que la croissance d'Emma est intimement liée à sa volonté de soigner sa mère. Elle ne grandit pas à cause de la magie, mais pour la magie. Elle sent intuitivement qu'il lui manque de l'énergie, et en grandissant elle acquiert automatiquement plus de puissance.

\- Peut-être, concéda Maléfice. Mais je ne vois pas ce que Lily vient faire là-dedans !

Un court instant, Regina se tourna vers la porte de la cuisine, d'où s'échappaient des rires et des cris de joie.

\- Je n'ai aucune certitude là-dessus, avoua la Reine, mais Gold m'a donné quelques explications concernant le fonctionnement du sortilège. Lily et Emma l'ont probablement déclenché en raison du même manque. Maintenant il existe un lien magique entre elles qui ne peut être brisé. Elles sont destinées à vivre cette seconde chance ensemble, c'est peut-être pour cette raison que Lily grandit aussi.

Maléfice ne répondit pas immédiatement, se laissant même aller à sourire en entendant les éclats de rire de sa fille mêlés à ceux de son amie.

\- Et quand Emma aura réussi à éteindre le feu du dragon, que se passera-t-il ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

\- Quand, pas si ? releva Regina. Alors tu penses que c'est possible ?

Maléfice acquiesça :

\- Le feu du dragon renferme une magie considérable, mais Snow est toujours vivante, Emma possède visiblement des capacités hors-normes et probablement un amour puissant pour sa mère. Avec ton aide, je suis certaine qu'elle y arrivera.

Regina hocha la tête, tout à la fois rassurée et désespérée par cette information. Loin de ces considérations, Maléfice se perdit quelque temps dans ses propres réflexions.

\- C'est sans doute la meilleure chose à faire... énonça-t-elle lentement. Si tu as vu juste, la croissance d'Emma devrait ralentir ensuite.

\- J'envisageais qu'elle pourrait même s'arrêter de grandir, avoua la Reine.

Mais Maléfice serra les lèvres, une expression résignée sur le visage.

\- Non, je pense que tu as raison : elle grandit pour la magie. Chaque fois qu'elle aura un objectif magique, elle grandira de manière accélérée pour atteindre son but.

La Reine observa prudemment son ancienne amie, s'attendant à devoir endiguer une nouvelle explosion de colère. La sorcière semblait toutefois tranquillisée.

\- Et.. tu n'as pas de problème avec ça ? demanda tout de même Regina.

Maléfice haussa les épaules.

\- A nous de veiller à ce que ces objectifs ne soient pas hors de sa portée. Ainsi elle n'y mettra pas trop d'énergie et grandira le plus lentement possible. Et par conséquent, ma Lily aussi.

…..

\- Tu es sûre de toi ? demanda anxieusement David.

Regina poussa un soupir agacé.

\- Pour la énième fois David, oui !

Il laissa errer son regard sur la silhouette endormie de Blanche-Neige, puis sur celle d'Emma, occupée à construire une tour de cubes avec Neal non loin de là.

\- Emma ne risque rien ?

\- David ! jeta la Reine.

Le prince leva les mains en signe de reddition.

\- D'accord, d'accord. Je suis inquiet pour ma fille, c'est tout. Je pense que tu peux comprendre non ?

\- Je peux comprendre, reconnut Regina. Ecoute, je serais avec Emma tout le temps, physiquement comme magiquement. Si je sens que quelque chose se passe mal pour elle, j'arrêterai aussitôt.

Elle marqua un temps d'hésitation avant d'ajouter.

\- Je tiens beaucoup à Emma, moi aussi. Je ne ferai rien qui puisse lui porter préjudice, je te le promets.

Le regard aigu que David posa sur Regina la mit légèrement mal à l'aise, néanmoins elle ne baissa pas les yeux.

\- J'en suis convaincu, lança alors le Prince.

Il parut hésiter lui aussi. Finalement, il posa une main maladroite sur le bras de la Reine :

\- Emma et toi, vous avez toujours eu un lien particulier. Plus encore depuis cette Seconde Chance. Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de la magie, ou du destin, mais tu as ta place dans sa vie. Tu en auras toujours une, sache-le.

Bien plus touchée qu'elle ne souhaitait l'admettre, Regina se dégagea doucement.

\- Merci David, souffla-t-elle toutefois, d'une voix à peine audible.

….

Ce fut étonnamment facile.

Après toutes ces recherches, ces doutes et ces incertitudes, après toutes ces remises en questions, briser le sort s'avéra d'une déconcertante simplicité.

Emma posa sa main sur le cœur de sa mère et Regina posa la sienne sur le poignet de la fillette. Deux spirales de magie blanche s'unirent en un puissant flux argenté. Confiantes, la femme et l'enfant se sourirent.

Peu de temps après, les paupières de Blanche-Neige se mirent à frémir, avant de s'ouvrir totalement. La jeune femme reprit lentement conscience, plissant les yeux en essayant de reconnaître les personnes présentes. Elle se focalisa alors sur la petite fille assise au bord de son lit.

\- Emma chérie… murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

\- Maman ! répondit joyeusement la petite Emma avant de se jeter au coup de Blanche-Neige.

Les yeux pleins de larmes, David s'approcha alors de son épouse, le petit Neal dans ses bras.

\- Mon amour… dit-il.

Au milieu de cette attendrissante scène de retrouvailles familiales, un nuage de fumée violette apparut avant de se volatiliser aussitôt, emportant avec lui la Reine et son cœur meurtri.

….

Elle avait atterri dans la clairière, dans cet endroit de la forêt où elle aimait se ressourcer. Se réfugier aussi. Surtout se réfugier. Assise sur un tronc d'arbre déraciné, elle resserra les pans de sa veste autour d'elle. Il ne faisait pas froid, mais elle se sentait complètement glacée.

Elle s'autorisait ce temps de chagrin, puis elle ferait son deuil, se promit-elle avant de laisser les souvenirs surgir un par un de sa mémoire.

Le minuscule nourrisson endormi dans ses bras… Les grands yeux verts, si pleins de sérieux et de sagesse… Les bouclettes blondes qui accrochaient la lumière… Les sourires radieux… La magie partagée… Les câlins… Les fous-rires… L'abandon total, la confiance absolue. L'amour d'une mère pour son enfant.

Le temps passa et glissa sur elle sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. En un instant, ce fut le soir, et le soleil qui s'était caché toute la journée derrière les nuages fit une soudaine apparition. Les rayons dorés envahirent la forêt, illuminant chaque pierre, chaque feuille, chaque brindille. Malgré son immense tristesse, Regina ne put s'empêcher de sourire en sentant la chaude lumière l'envelopper.

\- Gina ! Gina !

La voix d'Emma paraissait si réelle… Regina se retourna. Elle eût à peine le temps d'entrevoir une tornade de cheveux blonds que la petite fille lui sautait dans les bras. Elle crut qu'elle allait s'écraser au sol mais rétablit son équilibre de justesse.

\- Gina, disait la fillette avec ferveur, tout en la serrant de toutes ses forces.

La Reine lui rendit son étreinte avec émotion. Lorsqu'enfin l'enfant consentit à se détacher un peu, ce fut pour lever vers elle un sourire lumineux.

\- Emma… murmura Regina.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de passer une main dans les mèches indisciplinées.

\- Comment m'as-tu trouvée ?

Emma pointa son doigt vers l'orée de la clairière.

\- C'est lui qui m'a aidée.

Adossé à un arbre se trouvait Robin. Il fit un petit signe de la main avant de s'approcher.

\- Robin ? s'étonna Regina.

Emma lâcha un instant Regina pour aller chercher Robin qui n'arrivait pas assez vite à son goût.

\- Ce matin, quand tu es partie, je t'ai cherchée partout partout, expliqua l'enfant. Papa m'a dit que tu avais besoin d'être un peu seule mais moi je voulais pas !

\- Tu ne voulais pas quoi ?

\- Tu devais pas être toute seule. Tu étais triste, je l'ai senti, et tu es partie d'un coup. Je voulais être avec toi, pour t'aider à plus être triste.

Regina ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de culpabilité. Elle avait été si certaine qu'une fois la petite famille réunie elle n'aurait plus sa place dans le cœur d'Emma qu'elle avait omis de vérifier les sentiments réels de la petite fille.

\- Mais maman, mon autre maman, continuait Emma, elle a dit de rester avec elle parce qu'elle était si contente de me voir. Et j'étais contente de la voir réveillée aussi, alors je suis restée. Ils ont dit que tu reviendrais plus tard, mais tu es pas revenue, lança Emma sur un ton accusateur.

\- Je… je suis désolée chérie, s'excusa la Reine, prise de remords.

\- Tu étais trop triste je pense, accorda la fillette. Mais nous on est allés se promener, maman, papa, et Neal, et on a vu Robin.

Elle leva les yeux vers le voleur qui passa une main sur la tête de la fillette pour l'encourager à poursuivre.

\- Robin, il nous a demandé où tu étais, et papa a dit qu'il ne savait pas. Et Robin a vu maman Snow et il l'a prise dans ses bras, mais pas comme toi tu sais, parce qu'il est pas amoureux d'elle, c'est juste qu'il était content qu'elle se réveille.

A nouveau, Emma scruta le visage de Robin.

\- Tout à fait, confirma-t-il sur un ton amusé.

\- Et j'ai vu dans ses yeux ! s'exclama Emma, très fière d'elle.

\- Tu as vu quoi ma puce ? demanda Regina qui commençait à perdre le fil du récit.

\- J'ai vu qu'il savait où tu étais !

Regina arqua un sourcil vers Robin qui se contenta de hausser les épaules.

\- Je n'étais pas certain à cent pour cent, temporisa Robin, mais j'avais l'intuition que c'est ici que tu irais te réfugier.

Sans prévenir, le cœur de Régina s'emplit d'une douce chaleur.

\- Et alors, continua Emma, récupérant l'attention des deux adultes, j'ai demandé à Robin de m'emmener avec lui, parce que je voulais te voir. Maman ne voulait pas, mais papa a dit oui, bien sûr ma chérie. Alors on a marché longtemps longtemps dans la forêt, et j'étais un peu fatiguée, alors Robin m'a portée, un peu, pas beaucoup, et voilà on t'a trouvée !

\- Je suis si contente de te voir, avoua Regina. Merci d'avoir fait tout ce chemin pour me trouver.

Emme se contenta de sourire. Approchant sa main de la poitrine de Regina, elle la posa délicatement contre son cœur. Aussitôt une vague de tendresse et d'espoir submergea la jeune femme.

\- J'aime pas quand tu es triste. Et je veux toujours que tu sois ma maman.

Les yeux de Regina brillèrent de larmes contenues.

\- S'il te plaît ? ajouta encore Emma d'une toute petite voix.

Incapable de parler, la Reine se contenta d'un hochement de tête. Ce fut bien suffisant pour la fillette qui se blottit une nouvelle fois contre elle. Tout en caressant les mèches dorées illuminées par le soleil du soir, Regina ferma les paupières et laissa des larmes de joie rouler sur ses joues.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Hello... mille ans après, je sais... mais mieux vaut très tard que jamais non? Hum... bon je suis restée totalement bloquée avec cette fic, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais j'avais quand même envie de lui donner une fin, alors voilà! Merci à toutes celles et ceux qui ont fait parti du voyage! C'est en partie vos commentaires qui m'ont décidée à écrire enfin ce dernier chapitre! Violette._**

Toute la ville semblait s'être donné rendez-vous pour cette journée d'anniversaire. Il faisait un temps radieux et le parc résonnait de cris d'enfants.

Regina sourit avec indulgence en voyant Robin arriver vers elle, l'air passablement échevelé. Il revenait d'une partie de cache-cache dans laquelle Roland l'avait entraîné et de laquelle il venait tout juste de réussir à s'échapper. Il s'affala sur la place laissée libre à côté de la Reine et reprit lentement son souffle tout en regardant David donner son biberon à Neal sur le banc d'à côté.

\- Tu n'es pas trop déçu ? demanda Regina, qui avait suivi la direction de son regard.

\- Pour le bébé ?

La grossesse de Zelena n'avait été qu'un leurre destiné à manipuler son entourage. En réalité, la sorcière n'avait jamais été enceinte.

\- Oui.

Robin prit un air pensif.

\- Ce n'est pas exactement comme si j'avais voulu cet enfant… Malgré tout je l'aurais accepté avec joie. J'ai toujours voulu avoir une fille... ajouta-t-il avec un brin de nostalgie.

\- Je suis désolée, offrit Regina en lui prenant la main.

\- Et toi ? sourit Robin. Tu n'as jamais pensé à avoir un autre enfant ?

\- Moi ? Je ne peux pas avoir d'enfants biologiques.

\- Ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne le regrettes pas, fit remarquer Robin.

Regina réfléchit quelques instants avant de secouer la tête.

\- Non, ça ne me manque pas. J'ai des enfants adoptifs, qui m'ont choisi. J'ai une chance incroyable. Une chance dont je n'aurais même pas osé rêver. C'est plus que suffisant à mes yeux.

Emma se matérialisa soudain devant le nez du couple, flanquée de Lily.

\- Regina ! s'indignait Emma. Lily dit que Henry ne peut pas devenir écrivain quand il sera grand !

\- C'est même pas un vrai travail, assurait Lily.

\- Pourtant, expliqua la Reine à Lily, c'est bien ce que Henry a choisi d'exercer comme métier.

Emma lança un regard triomphant à son amie, qui, réduite au silence, tourna les talons et s'éloigna, légèrement vexée.

\- Ecrivain est un travail génial, asséna Emma. Lily veut être un dragon, n'importe quoi !

Regina et Robin échangèrent un regard amusé.

\- Et toi ma puce ? s'enquit la Reine.

\- Je veux être un chevalier ! lança la fillette avec enthousiasme. Papa va m'apprendre à me battre avec une épée.

Elle effectua quelques moulinets maladroits avec son épée en bois.

\- Je vais aussi savoir tirer à l'arc, comme maman et comme toi Robin. Et… je veux aussi être une reine comme toi Gina !

\- Oh, il va falloir te trouver un prince charmant alors, dit David qui s'était rapproché du petit groupe, son fils repu dans les bras.

Les lèvres d'Emma se courbèrent en une petite moue dubitative. Après quelques instants de réflexion, elle secoua la tête.

\- Non ! Moi je me marierai avec un pirate !

Elle rit, contente de son idée, et après une dernière pirouette avec son épée, elle fila retrouver les autres enfants.

\- Voilà qui devrait faire plaisir à Hook, s'amusa Robin. D'ailleurs où est-il ? Ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu.

\- Il est en voyage, annonça David.

\- En voyage ? s'étonna le voleur.

\- Disons surtout qu'il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise avec Emma version miniature…

\- Oh ! grimaça Robin, c'est sûr que ça doit faire un drôle d'effet.

\- Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous pourrait surveiller Neal un moment ? demanda David, je vais aider Snow à finir de mettre la table pour le goûter.

Regina se leva et désigna sa place d'une main.

\- Assieds-toi, je vais y aller, proposa-t-elle, curieuse de voir ce que Blanche-Neige avait préparé.

Regina ne put retenir une grimace de dégoût en déposant la pile d'assiette sur la table. Des fleurs en plastique rose bonbon, de faux oiseaux aux plumes rose pâle, un gâteau recouvert de pâte à sucre fuchsia et couronné de sept bougies assorties… tout ce rose lui donnait une vague nausée.

Elle en était là de ses réflexions lorsque la couleur changea soudain sous ses yeux. Elle fit volte-face pour localiser la source de magie et se retrouva face à un sourire éclatant auquel manquaient deux incisives.

\- Emma !

\- C'est mieux en rouge hein ? demanda la fillette.

Regina considéra le superbe rouge vif qui paraît à présent la table. C'était bien plus à son goût, en effet, mais elle se sentit obligée de prendre la défense de Snow.

Emma grandissait vite, et c'était Snow qui avait eût l'idée de lui organiser cette gigantesque fête d'anniversaire dans le parc.

\- Ta maman s'est chargée de la décoration, et elle aime le rose, et les dentelles et les petits oiseaux… toutes ces choses… mignonnes.

\- Oui mais mon autre maman préfère le rouge non ?

Regina sourit.

\- La question est : que préfères-tu toi Emma ? C'est ton anniversaire après tout.

La fillette réfléchit un instant.

\- Le gâteau ! s'exclama-t-elle avec bonne humeur.

Regina se mit à rire de bon cœur. L'estomac d'Emma n'était jamais relégué au second plan.

Au loin, elle repéra Snow qui s'approchait d'elles, les bras chargés de verres d'un délicat rose translucide.

\- Demande à ta maman si elle est d'accord quand même, suggéra-t-elle.

\- Oh, elle ne dira rien ! assura la petite fille. C'est mon anniversaire, tu l'as dit. Et puis j'ai laissé les oiseaux ! ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil qui alla droit au cœur de Regina.

La complicité entre la Reine et la petite Sauveuse ne s'était pas démentie avec le passage du temps.

Aussi vite qu'elle était venue, la fillette retourna vers ses amis qui jouaient non loin de là, laissant à Regina le soin de gérer les conséquences du changement de décoration.

Prenant une brève inspiration, la Reine plaqua un sourire sur ses lèvres et se tourna vers Blanche-Neige. Cette dernière marqua un temps d'arrêt en avisant la nouvelle couleur qui décorait la table du goûter. Elle jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur vers Regina qui se contenta de hausser les épaules. Sans faire de commentaire, Snow déposa le plateau qui l'encombrait et se mit à disposer les verres sur la table. Regina s'approcha pour l'aider.

\- Je crois que le rose n'est pas la couleur préférée d'Emma, lança Regina sur un ton prudent.

Il y avait eu certains passages difficiles entre les deux femmes lorsque Snow avait réalisé à quel point Emma s'était attachée à Regina, et inversement. De l'incompréhension, ainsi que beaucoup de rancœur et de culpabilité.

Mais au milieu de tout cela il y avait eu Emma. Emma, avec ses grands yeux verts et son sourire joyeux. Emma et son cœur innocent qui puisait dans ses réserves de magie comme dans un puits sans fond, qui offrait amour et réconfort sans compter.

La fillette partageait toujours son temps entre le loft de ses parents et le manoir de Regina, et semblait avoir réussi à faire fonctionner cet arrangement un peu bancal.

\- J'aurais dû y penser moi-même, regretta Snow. A ma décharge, c'est difficile de trouver autre chose que du rose dans les magasins quand on veut organiser un anniversaire pour une petite fille.

Elle avisa soudain la tension dans les épaules de la Reine et sourit.

\- Tu devrais te détendre un peu Regina.

\- Certes, reconnut la Reine sans relâcher la moindre once de pression.

Snow fronça les sourcils. Abandonnant un instant ses préparatifs, elle plongea son regard dans celui de Regina. Embarrassée, cette dernière détourna les yeux.

\- Regina… amorça doucement Blanche-Neige.

Se rapprochant d'un pas, Snow posa une main sur le bras de la Reine.

\- C'est la seconde chance d'Emma. Elle a grandi toute seule, sans personne pour veiller sur elle…

\- Par ma faute… glissa Regina.

\- Par la mienne aussi, souffla Snow.

Un silence chargé d'amertume du passé plana un instant, mais Snow ne le laissa pas s'installer.

\- Aujourd'hui elle a deux mamans, un papa, un beau-père, un grand frère et un petit frère, une meilleure amie. Des gens qui l'aiment. Une vraie famille. Et j'ai la joie d'être témoin de tout ça, et même de pouvoir y participer… que puis-je demander de plus ?

\- Avoir Emma tout à toi ? suggéra Regina en se maudissant intérieurement de tendre ainsi le bâton pour se faire battre.

Mais Snow ne s'en saisit pas. Elle observa un moment sa fille qui courait et s'amusait avec ses amis.

\- Emma n'a jamais été destinée à être toute à moi. Même si j'ai pu le souhaiter un jour, ce temps est révolu. Je n'avais pas imaginé que les choses se passeraient ainsi, ajouta-t-elle pensivement, mais dans le fond, Emma est exactement telle que je voulais qu'elle soit.

La Reine arqua un sourcil, invitant Blanche à poursuivre.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Heureuse, répondit simplement Snow.

…...

Le temps n'avance pas de manière rectiligne, il s'enroule sur lui-même en une spirale infinie, nous donnant l'impression de revivre les mêmes moments encore et encore.

Mais soudain l'on découvre que l'on a changé, et qu'au creux de la spirale se cache une vérité plus belle et plus profonde que celle que l'on avait pu appréhender. Une seconde chance qui nous permet de grandir et d'avancer, et, peut-être, de toucher du doigt ce qui jusque-là nous avait tant manqué.

Une famille ? Un soutien ? L'amour inconditionnel d'une mère ? Ou peut-être quelque chose de plus subtil et de plus insaisissable : ce sentiment d'être reconnu pour qui l'on est et d'être à sa juste place.

Simplement.


End file.
